City Lights
by Athese
Summary: Shredder has finally succeeded in kidnapped the four turtles with only one goal, to hurt Hamato Yoshi. And the worst way to hurt him is go after his sons, starting with the youngest. Rated T for torture.
1. Chapter 1

_All alone in the danger zone  
_ _Are you ready to take my hand?_

 _\- Blanche_

Another story with a name based on a Eurovision song yay! This is actually my all time favourite song from the past 60 something years. I would def recommend listening to it!

For now, enjoy the story!

TMNT

I groan softly, head pounding ever so slightly. My fingers curled up, putting my arms beneath my body to heave myself up. I blink sluggishly, looking down at the ground beneath me before frowning. _Where was I_? I blink a couple of times again, trying to clear my vision and slowly looking up.

Immediately my heart skips a beat. Before me, behind me, next to me… only bars. I was in a cage. I scramble upwards, sitting and looking around.

"Don are you okay?" I immediately heard Leo call out, and I whip my head to the left, staring at Leo. He was on the other side of the bars. I frown again, but then I realise, he was also in a cage. It was just that our two cages were right next to each other.

"Leo?" I croak.

"Welcome back big bro" Mikey mutters, and I look forwards, seeing Mikey in the same predicament, also in a cage connected to mine. I look to the side again, seeing Raph in a cage as well. All four of us were in a cage, similar size, and attached like a square. Leo and Mikey next to mine, and Raph on the opposite side.

"What happened? Where are we?" I mutter, and Mikey grimaces, glancing to his right to look at Raph.

"Ambushed by the foot, we ain't got the slightest clue where we are though" He tells me, and I nod. I stand up, walking over to the edge of the cage, where mine met the other three cages. Mikey was the first one to react to the movement, shuffling to the middle and slumping against the bars.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask, glancing at Leo and Raph, who were also approaching the middle.

"A few bruises, Raph got a nasty cut on the back of his arm but it's not bad. They took us out fast" Leo explains, but I shake my head, gesturing for Raph to turn around. He rolls his eyes, sitting down with his shell towards me and holding out his arm. I carefully reached through the bars.

But Leo was right, it wasn't that bad, it had already stopped bleeding. I sigh, taking my arm back.

"So Shredder is behind everything?" I ask, and Mikey nods slowly.

"He'll want to know where dad is" Mikey mumbles, glancing at me with terrified blue eyes, but he was trying to cover up his fear. All four of us were, for sure. I could see the fear in both Raph's and Leo's eyes as well, and the fear coursing through my own body. Yet, none of us had voiced it yet.

"Like hell we're telling the tincan" Raph mumbles, crossing his arms after turning around to us. Mikey glances up, eyes lingering on Raph for a second.

"Have you tried weaknesses in the cage?" I ask, and Leo nods.

"Door in each cell but too secure to open without the right tools" Leo tells me, and I nod.

Then suddenly, all four of us tense up when a door opens in the room. The room wasn't that big, but there was space all around our four cages, enough to stay out of reach from the cage, and our ability put our arms and legs through it.

The door opened, revealing two footbots, and Shredder. I narrow my eyes, gripping the bars tightly and glaring at the man. The footbots however, were bigger, larger. Shredder had surely gotten them upgraded.

"What do you want?" Leo grumbled, glaring at the man as well. Shredder, however, did as much as glance at Leo before he stopped walking. The footbots didn't, walking over to Mikey's door and unlocking it. "Shredder!" Leo yelled, standing up and rushing to the edge of the cage again.

Mikey glares as well, straightening up and ready to bolt. But the footbots took out some device, pointing it at Mike. Without a warning, an electricity bolt shot out both of them, and without anywhere to go, not left, not right, there was no way for Mikey to dodge it.

A scream of pain left Mikey's throat, and he collapsed to the ground. The footbots stopped firing, and still Shredder didn't utter a single word. One of them moved forwards to grab Mikey, but the latter had already scrambled upwards, raising his fists. But he wasn't quick enough.

The footbots struck out, hitting him in the side of the head, hard. His head flew to the side before it connected with the bars.

"MIKEY!" Raph cried out, trying to reach through the bars, but he had fallen too far from him to reach. Mikey groaned in pain. Without hesitation I stuck my hand through the bar, grasping Mikey's arm and pulling it closer, glaring up at the footbot.

"Bros" Mikey weakly called out.

"I won't let you go Mikey" I whisper, but I think even he knew my attempts were futile. The footbot stalked forwards, grabbing Mikey's free arm.

"I'll be alright, don't worry about me." He says, a tear slipping from his eyes. But even without that, I could see he was terrified, slightly disoriented but still terrified. "I'll be fine" He whispers before Mikey is torn from my grip.

"NO!" I cry, blindly reaching out, even when I knew I would only grab air.

"Shredder! Come back here you coward!" Raph raged, turning around and running to the opposite side of his cage, where the Shredder stood. The latter only looked at him, merely glancing without any real emotion other than a slight sense of victory. Then he walked through the door, the footbots pulling a struggling Mikey away.

I gasp in shock, a shuddering breath leaving my body, and I sink to the ground slowly.

 _Only three of us remaining in the room_.

TMNT

"He'll be alright, he's strong" Don whispers, rubbing his arms.

"Don, please calm down" I whisper softly in return, sticking my arm through the cage and putting my hand on his shoulder. He looks up, face disconnecting from the bars and looking up at me. There was an unspoken conversation going on between us. One that told both of us that we were scared.

But being worked up wouldn't get us anywhere.

Don nods shakily, reaching for my hand, and glancing at Raph. Obvious worry was in his eyes had well, but he didn't voice it like Don did. It had probably been hours since Mikey was taken from the room, and we had no idea what was going on right now in whatever room they were in.

We didn't know if Mikey was alright, if he was actually still alive. What Shredder did to him, what Mikey had told… I shake my head. Mikey wouldn't have told Shredder anything. Don was right, Mikey was strong. Something that wasn't always obvious, but he was as strong, if not stronger, than us.

I whip my head around as the door opens again. I'm up the moment the first footbot walks through the door. I couldn't quite get close, as the door was on Raph's side, but it didn't matter anyways. Mikey was being dragged over the floor on his shell by the footbot, dragged along Raph's side of the cell before thrown into his own.

The footbot just threw him into the cell, closing the door before leaving soundlessly.

Immediately Don scrambled towards the bar that got him closest to our youngest brother.

"Mikey?!" Don cries out. Mikey weakly lifts his head, coughing a couple of times.

"Hey D" He mumbles, taking a shuddering breath. Both Raph and I had moved to the edges of the cage, closest to each other.

"Can ya move?" Raph asks, obviously worried as his tone was silent and unsure. Mikey nods stiffly, carefully putting his right elbow beneath him and heaving himself up. My eyes immediately land on his left arm that he didn't use to support himself, and I can feel my stomach clench painfully.

The arm was swollen, bent in an unnatural way. _Broken_.

Slowly, Mikey crawled over to the edge of his cage, the midpoint and collapsing to the ground again, heaving a deep breath in.

"What did they do?" I whisper, horrified. I stick my arm through the cage, touching Mikey head and rubbing it gently. He closes his eyes, a small smile ghosting over his face. The smile, however, immediately vanishes when Don gently reached for his arm, resulting in a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry" Don cringes, and it was obvious he was torn between being a big brother, or being a doctor right now.

"I think it's broken" Mikey whispers, gazing at his arm with a grimace.

"It is" Don affirms, and Mikey nods shakily.

"What happened little bro?" Raph asks softly, trying to comfort Mikey as much as he could.

"Did you say anything?" I found myself asking, but Mikey just shook his head.

"Shredder-" He stops himself, licking his lips and taking a shuddering breath. "Shredder just beat me.. he didn't ask anything" I frown at that, reeling back slightly.

"He didn't ask anything?" I ask carefully, but Mikey shakes his head.

"Nothing.. he was just silent the whole time dude" Mikey croaks, shuddering slightly and tensing up, closing his eyes tightly for just a moment.

"I don't think you've broken anything else. But he really did a number on you, your whole body is basically swollen and purple" Don voices softly, and Mikey laughs slightly.

"Purple's not my colour" He mutters, and despite the situation, Don chokes out a laugh.

"Why ain't he asking something?" Raph mutters, frowning. I look at him.

"Maybe he thinks we already know what he wants?" Don opts, but I shake my head.

"He would still ask Mikey, it doesn't make sense" I deny, looking down at my youngest brother's body. Swollen, and already bruising like Don had suggested. Mikey's eyes were red, dried tear tracks on his cheeks. He slowly looks up, blue eyes catching mine. He didn't say anything however, and neither did I.

There was nothing left to be said really.

"You should get some sleep" I mutter, rubbing his shoulder carefully. Mikey takes a shuddering breath, nodding. I glance at Don and Raph. "You should do too. I'll keep first watch"

Raph snorts slightly. "First watch for what?" He grimaces. "It ain't like we could defend ourselves when tinhead comes back"

"Raph is right, it's probably close to dawn, we need to be rested" He says, and I sigh.

"Fine" I agree, but only because I knew I was a light sleeper. If someone were to come back, I would immediately hear it. Don never retracts his hands though, laying down in a rather uncomfortable position to make sure Mikey would have some sort of pillow to sleep on. I could see him flashing Don a grateful smile before closing his eyes.

I swallow thickly, looking at my youngest brother. There was blood smeared on his body in several places, skin breaking open from sheer force. His skin, swollen in numerous places, and already turning a different colour. The worst injury was no doubt his broken arm, and without supplies, Don really couldn't treat it that well.

He had wrapped his own elbow guards around Mikey's arm to stabilise it a bit, as well as the bandages around our hands, but that was about everything he could do.

"Go to sleep fearless" Raph grumbles, and I glance at my older brother. His head was in the midpoint, closest to all four of us, but his head was turned away from me, instead his eyes focused on Mikey's sleeping form.

I hum slightly, shifting on the spot slightly before closing my eyes as well.

TMNT

I was immediately up when I heard the door creak open, scrambling upwards and glancing around the room. Mikey jerked awake as well, hissing, and cringing in pain as he moved too fast. Don acted immediately, reaching out with his hands to stabilise our youngest brother, and to avoid hurting himself even more.

"Shredder" Raph hisses, but didn't move from his spot in the midpoint. Mikey slowly gets up, but Shredder didn't move to his cage, instead he stays rooted.

"What do you want Shredder?" I hiss, glaring at the man, no monster, in front of us. He watched us with cold us, finally taking a few steps and stopping just in front of my cage. For which I was grateful, it meant he was further away from Mikey's cage.

"It's a shame you haven't figured that out yourself Leonardo" He spoke, voice low and full of hatred.

"I have, and we will not tell you where he is" I retort, and Shredder smirks, taking one last step towards my cage so he was almost touching it.

"That is where you are wrong" He tells us, glancing at Raph, before moving to Don and Mikey respectively. "There are more ways to hurt Hamato Yoshi"

I heard Mikey murmur something behind me, and Shredder smirks. "He seems to have figured it out" He says, an amused smirk on his face. Despite my better judgement, I turn around to face Mikey, who was looking at me with wide terrified eyes.

"He's hurting us to hurt dad" He whispers, now loud enough for me to hear it as well. I could feel my blood run cold at the implication. That's why Shredder didn't ask Mikey any questions, that's why he hadn't mentioned dad in any way, or voiced is distaste for him so far.

He didn't want to know where we lived, he didn't want to know the location to our lair in the sewers. He just wanted to hurt him. And that didn't necessarily mean hurting him physically, but hurting him mentally. We all knew how devastated he was when he lost Shen and Miwa, or when he encountered the latter as Karai.

Shredder knew dad's weakness was his family, Miwa, Shen… us.

And he was hurting us, to hurt dad in the worst way possible.

"Recognise these?" Shredder continues, holding up an item we were all too familiar with. A t-phone. I glare again.

"If you're planning on tracking down the lair with that thing, you can give up now" Don hisses behind me, and it was clear that he was just as pissed off as we all were.

"I have tried, it would have been greater to have Splinter watch your demise" Shredder tells us. "But no matter, there are functions I can still access" He continues, unlocking the phone with ease and opening the text function.

There were a few messages on the left side, but Shredder ignored those, scrolling upwards until he stopped at a right sided message. Something that could only mean one thing, he sent it to whoever the receiver was. And something told me that someone was dad who had received this.

Shredder smirks, clicking on the message. Without waiting, Mikey's cries of pain suddenly wailed through the entire room. I cringe, whipping my head around. Mikey seemed as horrified as we were, darting his head around frantically to search for the source of the sound, but we all knew.

 _The phone._

The voice, Mikey's voice, continued to cry out in pain, whimpering but never uttering a single word. The sound of blows, hits on his body were heard, but that was nothing compared to the cries of pain from Mikey, the only thing I could focus on.

" _That_ has been sent to the hideous rat you call your father" _Hurting dad in the worst way possible, forcing him to listen to Mikey crying out in pain, being tortured._ And I think we all understood that dad wouldn't not listen to it. Anything on the recording could lead him to us, could help rescue us.

And Shredder knew that.

"Hamato Yoshi will hear your demise, starting with the youngest, and ending with the oldest" he eyes at me, and I glare, baring my teeth. "And I will not stop until you are all dead"

 _Until we fall dead from the exhaustion, from all the torture Shredder would inflict on us. Starting with Mikey, and only turning to Don when Mikey would perish, leaving me for last_.

Until dad had no one left, and would be broken after losing his family once again.

TMNT

Lovely isn't it? :3 *Hides*

So just to be clear, all four are in separate cages that are connected to each other. Looking at it from above, Leo would have the upper left cage, Raph the upper right. Don would have the down left cage, and Mikey down right. There's space all around the four cages to walk around. And the door to exit the room is in the furthest corner where Raph's cage is. So the upper right when shown from above.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are the best! I love reading and seeing all the amazing feedback, thank you! *Hug*

TMNT

"He's messing with our heads" Leo mutters, glaring at the door Shredder had used moments ago to leave the room again.

"Understatement of the year" Raph grumbles, looking up at Leo. Though, he never relinquished his grip on Mikey, allowing our youngest brother to lean against Raph to make sure he was as comfortable as could be.

"Is there anything we can do?" I ask softly, shuffling closer to Leo's side of the cage. He sighs, repeating the motion and sticking his arm through the cage, pulling me closer. I grimace slightly, the metal bars between us a rough reminder of the current situation, the inability to escape.

And Mikey laying next to me, still in pain.

"Dad will get us out, April and Casey will help us. So will the mutanimals" Leo tries to assure me, leaning his head against the bars, but I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Why hasn't he come yet?" Mikey whispers, and I glance at him with a slight frown. He gazes at me, eyes moving but his head staying in place. He takes a deep breath, a tear pushing past his eyes. Raph glared at no one in particular, stroking the side of Mikey's face in comfort.

"Shredder doesn't want him finding us Mikey" Leo tries softly, but Mikey shakes his head ever so slightly.

"I get that… I just.. dad has offered for the Shredder to take him instead of hurting Miwa. Not like I want him to, but why hasn't he done the same?" He voices softly, and I could feel my breath hitching slightly. Just the thought of dad doing that, dad giving himself up to save us. He would know Shredder wouldn't let us go.

But he would still try.

He may be distant at times, but he had shown so many times that he cared so much about us. He had sacrificed his whole life for us, made sure we survived and could defend ourselves out there. He had put his own life at risk so many times to save us. He would do it again to save us from our current predicament.

"Unless Shredder doesn't want him to" Leo whispers, and I glance at him. "Think about it, by not telling dad.. he wouldn't know where we were, if we were still okay. And even if dad turns himself in, he can still tell others our location"

"So by not telling dad anything, he ensures that we aren't found, and hurt dad more" I finish grimly, and Leo nods almost reluctantly.

"He doesn't know if you are still alive, he only knows what Shredder did to me" Mikey whispers, and Leo nods again. I close my eyes, taking a shuddering breath again. The whole situation was just.. so messed up. We had all been prepared for the worst case scenario, scientists or Shredder.

Torture for scientific purposes, or to get to dad. But not having Shredder ask us, and not caring for the location of the sewers, was just too much. Even if none of us would ever tell, or sell dad out like that, there was truly no way out at this moment. Unless something happened, this would only end with all of us dead.

And dad staying behind, the last memory of us being the voice messages Shredder would send him.

 _And God knows what else he would send_.

TMNT

"I have not seen Hamato Yoshi so distressed since he was a little boy" Shredder says lowly the moment he enters. "I can see it hurts him more than any wound I can inflict on him" He continues, and we all glare at him. He seemed so accomplishes, he had us where he wanted us to be.

"Why should we believe ya?" Raph growls lowly, shifting slightly so he was facing the Shredder instead. Mikey carefully scrambled upwards as well, curling his broken arm around his stomach. Despite the pain, which had lessened overnight, he was glaring at the man, venom dripping from his face almost.

I had rarely seen my immediate younger brother so mad, but it wasn't a face I had never seen. Instead, it was a face I wished I would never see in my life. To make Mikey that angry… something bad had to have happened.

The Shredder merely smirks behind the shadow of his kuro kabuto. But it didn't seem like he'd take the bait. He seemed more collected than we've seen him all those times we faced him, and I could only think of one explanation. _He thought, and he truly believed, that he had won this time_.

All he wanted was revenge on the man he thought to have taken Tang Shen from him, _and what better way to get revenge on someone than by going after his sons?_

"Maybe I will let you talk to him, would you like that?" Shredder continues with a grin, and I shudder at the way he spoke. It was so full of hatred and inhumanity, and yet, it sounded so foreign out of Shredder's mouth.

Neither of us answered, and Shredder glared, bailing his fists in frustration. He glared right back at us for a moment, before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Maybe I will" He repeated again, more to himself this time. "But first, I will finish what I came here to do" He didn't hurry, starting to walk around Raph's cage, and over to Mikey's entrance. Mikey whimpered slightly, his gaze following Shredder's figure and pressing himself further against the cage.

"Shredder don't do this!" Leo growls, grasping the bars. "Take me, please just take me" He calls out, and I could hear Raph shouting as well. But something told me, nothing would stop a madman. So instead of yelling at Shredder, a futile attempt either way, I turned to Mikey.

"I will be alright otouto, we're here, we're not leaving" I whisper, holding him tight and refusing to let go. I didn't care about getting hurt, didn't care about the fact that my arms were stuck through the bars, vulnerable to Shredder's weapons and rage. Mikey didn't respond, only grasping my hand tightly.

Yet, he still glared up as Shredder approached him, muscles tensing and twitching in anticipation, ready to fight.

But as injured as he already was, he stood no chance. Shredder shot forwards, and Mikey was helpless in that moment. He tried to roll out of the way, but Shredder wrapped his hand around Mikey's _broken_ arm.

A cry of pain left Mikey's mouth, and his body went rigid. Then without much effort Shredder threw Mikey backwards to the middle of the cage. Mikey came to a stop, curling in on himself and groaning.

"SHREDDER!" Raph raged, charging forwards, but the bars didn't budge one bit. Shredder smirked sideways, reaching down and picking Mikey up by his arm again.

"Nggghh" Mikey groaned, tears leaking from his eyes, biting down on his tongue so hard I could see blood forming on his lips. Shredder struck out, slamming his fist in the side of Mikey's face. Blood flew out of Mikey's mouth.

"Please stop!" I cry out, feeling my hands wrap themselves around the bars, but Shredder didn't even react to our pleas, pulling his arm back again. Mikey's head snapped back with incredible force as Shredder's fist struck him hard in the face. More shouts came from my brothers, but I couldn't get any sound through my throat.

Shredder released Mikey, who crumbled to the ground instantly. Without skipping a beat, Shredder reached down again, grabbing Mikey's broken arm and yanking it behind his back, before forcing it upwards. A cry of agonising pain is forced out of Mikey's mouth, struggling in Shredder's hold.

But he was already weakened by the last beating, and the lack of sleep, and food and water.

Shredder growled lowly, putting Mikey's arm up even higher. Mikey screamed, a blood curdling scream that left me shuddering. I could only stare in horror, limbs frozen but hands unable to loosen or release the bars I was holding onto. But Shredder didn't let go, keeping the arm in place for what could have been minutes.

But felt like years.

Shredder suddenly released Mikey's arm, pushing him forwards. Mikey fell forward, awkwardly falling into the ground, and catching himself with his free right arm. But Shredder wasn't done, pushing Mikey over with his boot until he was laying on his shell. Mikey tried to roll over again, tried to scramble out of the way.

Shredder didn't speak at all, suddenly jamming one of his blades into Mikey's shoulder.

"NO!" I could hear Leo cry out, but the plea fell deaf under Mikey's scream of pain. Shredder waited for just a split second, staring down at Mikey's trembling figure. Arm crooked, body filled with bruises and specks of blood, sweat and tears dripping down his cheeks. Then, electricity crackled through the blade, traveling downwards towards Mikey.

I wince harshly, stumbling back as a wrecked scream ripped itself loose from Mikey's throat. He was convulsing on the ground, body wrecked with shocks as he tried to get away from the pain. But his shoulder was stuck to the ground, leaking blood and continuously electrocuting him.

"STOP!" Leo roared. "YOU'RE KILLING HIM" The sentence was like a blow to my stomach. I sank to the ground in shock, not even feeling my knees hit the ground. The screaming continued, and I could only watch as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Without any emotion, Shredder ripped out his blade from the shoulder. Mikey didn't even cry out, only slumping to the ground in a weird sense of relief. Shredder huffs, as if dissatisfied before retracting the blade. He kicks Mikey again, full in the side. Mikey groans, whimpering as he curls in on himself but the Shredder didn't pay attention, turning around and walking away.

The cage shut with immense force, locking electronically probably before he left the room altogether.

"Mikey. Mikey, otouto" Leo rambled, crouching down in the corner of the cage and sticking his arm through the bars. Mikey coughed weakly, uncurling himself almost hesitantly. A hand was firmly clasped over the wound on his shoulder, but his limbs were trembling massively.

"Mikey, can you get here?" I ask quietly, and Mikey nods breathlessly, not really looking at us. He took a few breaths, not moving for a few minutes. We all waited patiently, all too concerned to push our youngest brother. Mikey took another deep breath, slowly heaving himself up.

His steps were shaky, and we were lucky the cage wasn't big. It took a few moments for Mikey to get to the midpoint, and he collapsed against the bars immediately. And immediately, our hands stuck through the cages.

Mikey burst out in tears, lapping up the touch like a starved dog. His whole form was trembling. Eventually he ran out of tears, taking shuddering breaths and slowly lifting his head. Teary eyes stared at me, before going to Leo and Raph respectively.

"I'm okay" Mikey rasps, but even his voice was shaky, and it was clear that he was lying.

He was far from okay.

TMNT

"Donnie?" I open my eyes warily, glancing around the room. For a second I was confused where I was, but then I remembered. I grimace slightly, eyes focusing on the bars in front of me, my only little brother watching me from behind those bars.

"What?" I ask softly, heaving myself up slightly. He didn't seem to be getting worse. Pain was still evident in his eyes, but his body seemed as relaxed as he could be.

"Is dad safe?" He asks, and I frown. "I mean… is he in danger now Shredder has our phones?" My expression softens slightly at the question, and I shuffle over to him. Leo and Raph were still asleep, or at least, I think they are. It wouldn't surprise me if they were secretly awake.

Mikey didn't move, and I put my hand through the cage to reach his, slumping against the bars to get semi-comfortable myself.

"There's no way Shredder, or anyone, can hack them. It's impossible." I tell him gently, unable to tell him the truth. Shredder had this entire place bugged, if he knew.. that I had taught April… taught dad… Rockwell.. that our phones could be hacked from my main computer… Shredder would throw them away.

And right now, them being able to track us, might be our only chance. Didn't mean it was going to be easy, Shredder had no doubt blocked all signals, and it would take days, maybe even weeks to break through those barriers. But I was confident they could do it, and they would find us.

I just couldn't tell any of my brothers. Anything I said, in English or in Japanese, Shredder would hear it. Even if I whispered, I was still paranoid, and I wasn't about to take the chance, throw away our only option of getting out.

"I'm just scared I guess" Mikey mutters, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't want any of you guys here, I don't want to think about Shredder finding our home" I nod numbly, gaze landing on the bags under Mikey's eyes.

"Did you sleep at all otouto?" I whisper, and Mikey looks at me with a guilty expression.

"I can't fall asleep" He admits, and I sigh softly, rubbing his hand with my thumb.

"I know, I know" I mumble, sighing again. "Close your eyes, you need your sleep" I continue, even if I knew it was futile to just say it. Of course Mikey couldn't sleep, of course he wouldn't just fall asleep because I said so. Shredder had beat him twice already, taunted us and locked us up.

He was still so clearly in pain, and sleep wouldn't come easy for him.

I keep rubbing his hand with my thumb, and Mikey nods shakily. It took him a few seconds before he actually closed his eyes, before he allowed himself to trust me enough. Mikey's breathing was still harsh, a dead giveaway that he wasn't asleep. I sigh, shifting slightly to look the other way.

I smile lazily, staring at Leo's sea blue eyes, that were looking at me intensely. Neither of us said anything, but the look on Leo's face said enough. He was worried about Mikey as well, he was worried about the whole situation. He was worried about leaving dad behind, and he was worried about his three younger brothers.

But he was also worried about Mikey's inability to sleep.

I close my eyes, taking a shuddering breath. I wasn't comfortable against the bars, but I could feel Mikey's muscles relax slightly, so I didn't move, kept rubbing his hand as a way to comfort him. It wasn't a secret that Mikey craved physical contact, and that it calmed him down.

So I pushed down my own discomfort to comfort Mikey.

I watched him warily, sleepily. But at the same time, I didn't want to fall asleep. I kept watching him, kept listening to his breaths evening out little by little. I don't know how long it had been, but eventually I stopped rubbing his hand, slowly retracting mine. He mumbled something, nose scrunching up. But he didn't wake.

I sigh, glancing at Raph and Leo. Raph was still asleep, and even Leo had closed his eyes again, but was now facing me again. I didn't feel like moving, so I just closed my eyes, sticking my hand through the cage again. I placed my hand on Mikey's hand, reassuring myself that he was still here when I closed my eyes.

His strong heartbeat.. the soft breathing telling me that he was still alright. And even when the bars were digging into my skin, I kept my eyes closed until everything disappeared.

TMNT


	3. Chapter 3

DANGER

There was no other way to describe the feeling, the sudden fear when the door opened with so much noise. _Danger_. That's all I felt. I scrambled upwards, suddenly very much awake. My limbs felt foreign to me, not cooperating like I wanted them to. I scrambled up, towards the midpoint of the cage. Towards Raph.. towards Don and Mikey.

I whirl my head around, glaring right at Shredder's figure.

"Drink" He orders, throwing a bottle towards my cage. I keep glaring at him, but I slowly make my way over to the bottle of water. My hand wrapped itself around the water, the warm temperature all too obvious beneath my fingers.

"That's all?" I sneer, fingers tightening around the bottle. Just merely 500 milliliters after at least 24 hours of being in captivity. Barely enough to keep the four of us alive. 500 milliliters, 16,9 ounces. Not enough for my little brothers.

"Be grateful that I am giving you something reptile" Shredder sneered instead, glaring down at me.

"Get the hell out" Raph rages next to me, gripping the bars tightly.

"Raph!" I snap, but Shredder was already walking up to Raph's cage. Without hesitation, Raph struck out, trying to hit the man in front of him. But Shredder merely grabbed Raph's wrist, striking out himself. Raph's head snapped back as the wrist struck him in his face, and again.

"Raph!" Mikey rasped, as Raph stumbled backwards and holding his face with a pained groan.

"You are strong, it is a shame you choose to serve your pathetic father" Shredder sneered, glancing over Raph and towards Mikey. _No_. Mikey understood immediately, whimpering low in his throat. I immediately scrambled backwards, falling to my knees in the midpoint and reaching my arms through the bars.

Mikey watched me with petrified eyes, but his hand latched onto mine.

"Futile" Shredder sneered, walking around Raph's side, but not yet throwing Mikey's door open.

"Shredder please!" I cry out, forcing Mikey closer to me. "Shredder I beg you, please take me instead, don't hurt him" I could feel my throat protesting, my form shaking. I could feel Raph's presence next to me, Don's presence next to me, but my only focus was on Mikey.

"Stockman, send them in" Shredder ordered without even looking at me.

"Shredder!" Raph raged, hitting the bars, the blood streaming out of his nostrils completely forgotten. On command, the door swung open again, three footbots walking in. Mikey paled even more, but there was nothing he could do, nothing that would save him from the Shredder's twisted mind.

The footbots made their way over to the cage, two entering the cage.

"No!" Mikey cried out as one grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet. "Let me go!" He growled, trying to twist out of the grip but the footbot reached for his other arm, squeezing it. Mikey cried out, convulsing in the footbots arm as pain undoubtedly spread through his broken appendage.

Shredder watched without any emotion as the second footbot wrapped shackles around his wrists. Mikey howled as his arms were pulled above him, shackles connected by a chain that was attached to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Shredder narrowed his eyes as the footbot that was still outside the cell pulled on the chain.

"Mikey!" Don cried out as Mikey's arms were pulled even higher, until he was forced to stand up tall. The chain was secured to the wall, and the footbot immediately walked over to the Shredder, standing completely still. But Mikey wasn't done.

He growled lowly in his throat, ignoring the tears streaming down his face and he jumped. The footbot was too startled to react before Mikey's legs wrapped themselves around the footbot's head, twisting his hip with gritted teeth. The footbot screeched, sparks coming from the neck before the head fell off completely.

A weird sense of pride filled me as Mikey came down again, landing on his feet. Still, even he couldn't hide the wince that wracked through his body. Shredder didn't seem to be impressed at all, merely glancing down at Mikey's feet before focusing on the remaining footbot in Mikey's cage.

"Break his ankle" He ordered, glaring behind his kabuto.

"NO!" I could feel myself screaming, but the footbot was already charging forwards. Mikey tried to attack, but the footbot easily caught his foot. The footbot's eyes seemed to light up for just a second, before its arms moved.

Mikey howled in pain as the bone snapped, but the footbot paid no attention to the scream, dropping the limb.

"That is enough" Shredder ordered, and I growl. Tears were streaming down my face by now, tears were streaming down Mikey's face as well as he squirmed in the shackles.

"Otouto." I urge. "Otouto fōkasu" I try again, and this time Mikey slowly lifts his head, looking at me with teary eyes. His form was shaking, eyes filled with pain and exhaustion. Shredder glared, walking into the cell now and grabbing something from behind his back. My face paled, and I could feel my blood running cold.

A whip fell down, the tip curling on the ground before it was dragged towards Mikey.

"Aniki" Mikey whispered, eyes not leaving mine.

"Daijoubu dayo" I tell him, but I could see he didn't believe me. And who was I kidding? It wouldn't be alright, because even if he wasn't looking, he knew the Shredder was approaching him with only one intention, hurting him.

"We're all here Mikey" I could hear Don whisper, but Mikey doesn't take his eyes off me.

"Watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu, otouto" I mutter, eyes filling with tears. It wasn't a goodbye, but he needed to know. No, he knew we loved him, but he needed to hear it. Shredder threw his arm back, whip dragged backwards.

"Watashi mo anata wo aishite imasu, oniisan"

Then the whip landed.

TMNT

I had no idea when I had fallen to my knees, after the second lash? After the twentieth? I had no idea, but the only thing I could really focus on was the whip in Shredder's hands, coated with blood by now. Even his armour has specks of blood on them. I had no idea how long it had been.

But did it really matter?

I blink sluggishly, eyes burning with tears and yet from not getting enough liquid in them. I couldn't get myself to blink, to look away. Why should I deserve to look away? Why should I be able to spare myself the pain when my little brother was tortured with no way out?

I blink again, the whip suddenly falling to the ground. My gaze travels to the Shredder, who was looking right back at me. And the only emotion I could detect was satisfaction.

"Do not fear _brother_ , your other sons are next" Shredder hissed, and for a second I was confused before Shredder turned his head to look at the wall. A blinking red dot stared right back at me. _A camera_.

"No" I could hear Don whisper, but I paid no attention to it. Shredder had recorded himself, he had recorded himself when he whipped Mikey. And he was going to send it to dad.

"I will be back for you reptile" Shredder sneered, turning around and walking out of the cell.

"You can't just leave 'im like that!" Raph raged, slamming into the side of the cage, where Shredder was.

"I do _not_ take orders from you" Shredder said, but his voice was oddly calm.

"You… you monster" Raph cried out, slamming against the bars before stumbling backwards a couple steps. Shredder didn't even acknowledge him, merely walking out of the room. The footbots had long disappeared as well, leaving us 4 alone.

"Mikey.. Mikey!" Don urged, and I immediately whirl my head around. Mikey coughed weakly, blood coating his lips. "Mikey can you hear me?" Don asked again, and for once neither Raph nor I said anything. Mikey's face scrunched up, before he slowly lifted his head.

"There you go" Don muttered. His eyes roamed Mikey's body, his gaze and intentions all too clear. He was in doctors mode right now, assessing the damage. Mikey didn't last long however, dropping his head after a few seconds. He took a few shuddering breaths, tears starting to leak out of his eyes again.

"I-It hurts D.. It r-really hurts" It was as if that sentence did it, and he broke into tears. "It hurts Don, it hurts so much" He cried, and I could feel my heart squeezing painfully. I was supposed to protect him, all my brothers, and right now I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even comfort Mikey.

"Mikey" Raph snapped, but worry was so evident in his voice that I shuddered. Mikey's body froze, but he didn't try to lift his head again. "Mikey listen to ma" Raph ordered, voice softer than before.

"It hurts" Mikey hiccupped, his voice almost too soft for me to hear it.

"I know otouto, but ya gotta listen to me" Raph says softly, and Mikey nods shakily. "Ya gotta stand on your feet, take the pressure of yer arm" He says, and I swallow thickly, glancing down at his legs. He was shaking in pain from the pressure he was forced to put on his wrists because his legs had given out.

One of his ankles was already broken, just like his arm.

Mikey seemed to understand it, shifting as much as he could and putting his leg under him. The one that _wasn't_ broken yet. Immediately a little bit of tension seemed to drain from his form, and he lets out a shaky laugh, mixed with a sob.

"Y-yea.. that.. that helps" He whispers shakily, but the pain was still so evident in his face. I glance at Don for a moment, but worry was all too evident on his face. His gaze catches mine, and without him even speaking, I knew what he was trying to communicate. This solution wouldn't last.

Mikey's arm and ankle were broken, his shoulder had been stabbed. He had been electrocuted, whipped for hours. And none of us had anything to eat or drink since our capture a day ago. And to avoid making the pain worse, he had to stand on one leg for god knows how long.

With all the injuries, and the pain… he wouldn't be able to keep standing for long.

TMNT

"You can d-drink it y'know" Mikey stuttered, voice low and weak. I look up slightly, before glancing down at the water bottle. I shake my head softly.

"We're not drinking it without you Mikey" I mutter, glancing at Don and Raph, but neither made a move to correct me. All three of us were refusing to open the water bottle to drink when we knew Mikey wouldn't be able to. He still hung from the ceiling, his whole form shaking but his leg miraculously holding his weight still.

The bottle was still discarded in the corner of Mikey's cell. My throat was dry, of course, but I couldn't even drink the water even if I wanted to. Just the thought of Mikey hanging there, also as thirsty as I was, made my throat close, and stomach turn violently.

Almost as if it was planned, the door swung open suddenly. I could feel my muscles tensing, but the only figure that walked through the door was one of the footbots. Still, that didn't ease my worries at all, and I glanced at him warily. The footbot immediately walked over to Mikey's cell, but he never opened the door.

Instead, he reached for the rope holding Mikey up.

"NO!" I could feel myself crying out, but the plea was too late. The rope snapped, crashing Mikey to the ground. He hit the ground, _hard_. His head fell forwards, colliding with the ground harshly, and blood spew in front of him. "Mikey?!" I cry out, heart suddenly beating with immense panic.

The footbot had already disappeared, but my only focus was on Mikey. The latter doesn't move, only a low groan escaping his mouth. A groan filled with pain, but also disorientation. Then slowly, he lifts his head. Tears were streaming down his face, blood covering his face, but most prominent around his nostrils.

For a second I glanced at Raph, whose nose had by now stopped bleeding, before snapping back to Mikey.

"Mikey" I whisper, dread filling me.

"Fuck" Mikey weakly swore under his breath, his voice weak and barely audible. His form was trembling from the pain, but he slowly heaved himself up just slightly. Nobody dared to say anything as Mikey weakly crawled over to the midpoint of the cell, leaving a trail of blood behind.

The moment he was in reach, Raph stuck an arm through the cage, gently pulling him closer.

Mikey immediately seemed to melt into Raph's embrace, bursting out into tears.

"I know, I know" I could hear Raph grumble lowly in his chest, rubbing Mikey's non-broken arm carefully. Mikey just cried, not attempting to talk, or vocalise anything other than the spasms of pain and the tears streaming down his face. "Yer okay"

"Help him up, he needs water" I say, reaching for the water bottle and unscrewing the lid for the first time. Raph complies, carefully lifting Mikey up a bit so he was resting against Raph's cage with his shell, closest to the midpoint as possible.

"'m not gonna drink it all" Mikey mumbles weakly, glancing towards me.

"Don't think about us, drink as much as you want" I urge, but Mikey just glances at me. I sigh, handing Raph the water bottle. My immediate younger brother carefully puts the bottle to Mikey's lips, tipping it just slightly. Mikey seemed to be almost frozen as the water hit the back of his throat.

For a second I was worried it was too much, but then after a few hesitant seconds he swallowed the water. A shiver ran through his frame, and his eyes fluttered open again.

"More" I whisper softly, and Raph obeyed silently, tipping the bottle again. Mikey swallowed the water immediately this time, closing his eyes, and humming low in his throat.

"No more" He rasped, glancing at the bottle, that was now almost halfway empty.

"Mikey you need to drink" Don urges, eyes slightly narrowed.

"You do too" Mikey hisses, shaking his head.

"You need it more, your body is under much more stress" Don retorts. "Just drink it Mikey, we will be okay" But Mikey wasn't giving in, merely closing his eyes

"Mikey" Raph glares, but Mikey wasn't looking at him. "Mikey" Raph tries again, and only then does Mikey slowly open his eyes again.

"Drink it Raph… please" He mumbles, eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep them open. "Drink it… all of you"

"Mikey you-"

"No" Mikey rasped. "Drink it" He said, taking another shuddering breath before his eyes closed again.

"Mikey" Don yelled in panic, and I could feel my eyes widening in panic. Raph immediately put his fingers on Mikey's neck. A second passed… before a relieved sigh escaped Raph's mouth.

"Unconscious" He said lowly. He glanced at the bottle of water, then he slowly took a sip of the water. "Mikey's right" Raph rasps, taking another one before handing it to me. I glance at it as well, before sighing and taking a slow sip as well. Just a tiny bit before passing it down to Don.

He too complies eventually, drinking the last bit of water in the bottle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that normal?" Leo asks softly, glancing at me. I nod numbly, still leaning against the bars.

"He's exhausted, physically and emotionally" I try to explain to my oldest brother, eyes trained on Mikey's still form. His bright blue eyes, now closed, but chest rising and falling with every breath he took.

Eyes that have been closed for hours right now, sleeping.

"He needs it" Raph grumbles, shifting just slightly but he kept a firm grasp on Mikey's form, never letting him go. Throughout the night all of us had slept a few hours, but none of us could sleep for very long, unlike Mikey. I was glad Mikey was resting, though I could see Leo wasn't convinced.

"Leo stop worrying, he's sleeping" I sigh, barely able to stop myself from snapping, and rubbing my nose. I could feel myself getting angry at the situation, I just hated feeling so hopeless. My _only_ little brother was in Raph's arm filled with bruises, two broken bones, a broken face.

Stab wound in his shoulder, and whip marks over his body. Dehydrated and malnourished on top of that. And there was nothing I could do about it. Bars separated the four of us, so we couldn't even properly comfort each other, couldn't comfort Mikey. And we knew Shredder wouldn't stop.

He would continue until Mikey… died from exhaustion. And then he'd continue with me before moving onto Raph, and then Leo. I sigh, closing my eyes for a moment. April would figure out a way, she would get our location and dad.. the mutanimals would get us out. They would get us out.

Even if I couldn't risk telling the others just yet.

I snap my eyes open as the door opens. My muscles immediately tense up, and I glare at the figure walking into the room.

"Shredder" I hiss, glancing at Mikey. But Shredder didn't seem interested in him, just standing there as four footbots walked into the room. Each of them carried something. I narrow my else slightly, tensing up even more as each footbot walked over to one of our cages.

"Stick your hands through the bars" Shredder ordered in a low voice, and I freeze. Of course he wouldn't take any chances. And it was all too obvious what the cuffs were for, they were for us so we couldn't fight back.

"And what if we don't?" Raph hisses, and I could see Mikey's eyes were open. Confused, but somewhat alert of what was going on. Yet, he was too weak to do anything at all.

"Your brother pays the price" Shredder responds without hesitation, glancing at Mikey for just a moment.

"Fine" Leo spits out, but still reluctantly climbing to his feet. Shredder watched him closely, but Leo didn't hesitate, walking over to the bars before sticking his hands through them. No bars between his two arms so he wouldn't be trapped, and stuck to the bars when the footbot cuffed him.

But Shredder had other plans. "Stop" He ordered, and the footbot didn't move. Shredder walked over to Leo, taking the cuffs from the bot and glaring down at Leo before snapping one around Leo's wrist. Leo hisses, almost recoiling but keeping his arms in place as Shredder cuffs his other wrist.

"Leo?!" Raph cries out timidly at the wince, but Leo just turns his head slightly.

"Do what he says Raph" He whispers. _Do what he says to spare Mikey_. And it seemed like Raph understood Leo's thought, as he glances at Mikey before also reluctantly standing up. He too walked over to the bars, but Shredder made no move to cuff him as well. Raph stuck his hands through the bars, and the footbot immediately cuffed him as well.

"Do not make me wait for you reptile" Shredder snapped, and for a second I glance at Mikey. But it was obvious Shredder's remark was directed at me. I mean, he couldn't possibly think Mikey would be able to walk to the side of the cage?

I slowly stand up, reluctantly glancing away from Mikey and putting my hands through the bars as well. I wince slightly at the cold metal wraps around my wrists, but I try to keep my face from showing any emotion that would satisfy the Shredder in his sadistic plans.

"Grab the youngest" Shredder ordered, and the last footbot immediately opened the cell where Mikey was in. My only younger brother didn't say anything, but fear was obvious in his eyes as the footbot approached him, grabbing the chain that connected the shackles around his wrists.

Mikey hisses, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out. I almost wince at the sight of the bone prodding at the skin, and I look away in shame. How could I look at it? My gaze immediately snapped back however when Mikey lets out a cry of pain. The footbot had grabbed Mikey's arm, his head directed to the Shredder.

"Escort them out" Shredder ordered, turning around. Immediately the footbot pulls Mikey to his feet, and the rest moved as well. Mikey cries out, crumbling as his ankle was forced to bear his weight.

"Wait!" I cry out, ignoring my own cell door opening, ignoring the footbot pulling out a stick from behind him. Shredder turned around, glaring at me. "Mikey's injured, he can't walk.. please let us carry him" I ask, glancing at Mikey.

"I could not care less for his pathetic injuries" Shredder sneers.

"No please, Don's right.. let me carry him please" Leo tries, and I could see tears in his eyes. "Shredder please"

"How would that benefit me.. reptile" Shredder replied coldly, looking down at Leo. He enjoyed this, he enjoyed watching us at his mercy. He enjoyed the fact that he had control over us and we could do nothing. He loved that he could humiliate us. Leo looks straight as Shredder, and by now the tears were freely streaming down his face.

"We will cooperate, we won't try to escape. Just.. please let me carry him" Leo almost whispers. "Please" I swallow harshly, Shredder's gaze travels to Mikey's form before he nods to the footbots in Raph's and my cell. They immediately advanced forwards, and I cry out as something suddenly wraps around my throat.

My eyes widen immediately, recognising the device. It was the same stick Bebop and Rocksteady had used when they captured Karai. A long stick attached to a detachable collar to keep me at a distance.

"Open his cell door" Shredder ordered, and on cue, the door opened. Leo glanced at us warily, but I gave him a nod. Because it was okay, Mikey was more important right now. It was okay for Leo to go to Mikey, and help him right now. Leo quickly made his way over to Mikey's cell, running towards Mikey body.

"Hey Leo" Mikey murmured, tears jumping in his eyes.

"Otouto" I could hear Leo whisper. Leo frowned, glancing down at his shackled wrists before glancing down at Mikey. "Piggyback ride" He says softly, and Mikey nods. With Leo's hands shackled, he really couldn't pick Mikey up bridal style, and fireman carry sure wasn't the best way to go now.

Leo helped Mikey up slightly before crouching down enough for Mikey to loop his arms around Leo's throat. Leo's legs shook slightly as he stood up, but otherwise he got up just fine. But the lack of food and minimum amount of water was also taking a toll on Leo's body. Not the mention the stress, and lack of sleep.

"No trick Leonardo, or else.." Shredder said as Leo started walking out of the cell.

 _Pain_. That was the next thing I knew. I cry out, muscles cramping painfully. My hands fly to my throat, fingers tingling when they touched the collar. I cry out again, legs shaking beneath me before they gave out entirely. For a second the collar presses against my throat and my eyes fly open.

Then, as quickly as it started, it ends.

 _Or else I will electrocute your brothers_. I heave, spluttering and desperately trying to get in a decent breath. My eyes are drawn towards Raph, who was on one knee, panting harshly as well with the collar still firmly around his throat as well.

"I won't, I won't" Leo shouts, voice filled with panic. I close my eyes for a moment, taking another shuddering breath. I never liked hearing any of my brothers in pain, any of my brothers being panicked. So hearing Leo so desperate, and so full of panic was disturbing.. terrifying.

It wasn't often that I heard him so panicked either, he was the leader, he always tried to be strong and be the voice of reason. But now… now I realised how young he was.. how young we all were.

"Move" Shredder ordered, and the footbot moved, pulling me to my feet. I growl low in my throat, but obey the footbot's silent command. The collar around my neck switches, so the stick was pressing against the back of my neck, and the footbot was walking behind me. The bot kept a firm pressure on the back of my neck.

But in all honesty, I would've walked without the chains, without the collar. Because if we tried to escape, if any of us tries to escape, Mikey would be punished for it. Or Raph would. And I wasn't about to let that happen. I didn't care about being punished myself, but I wasn't about to endanger my brothers.

I glance at Leo as I walk around the cage towards the exit, and he looked right back at me. Mikey's eyes were closed, probably out the moment Leo had picked him up. I glanced forwards again, swallowing thickly as we continued to walk.

TMNT

Honestly, it was foolish to even think it would end with moving, but I had been hoping that we'd be left alone.

And I was supposed to be the smart one. But no, the footbots holding Raph and me just stopped before the cage. I gag, hands flying to the collar around my neck. But my eyes immediately flew to Leo and Mikey, who were still being pushed forwards, into the big cage in the room.

"Leave them alone!" Raph raged, struggling on the spot but the grip the footbot had on him… on me… was too strong and he couldn't move towards Leo and Mikey. Shredder didn't even bother to look at the two of us, only following Leo and Mikey into the cage. The two remaining footbots walked in as well.

"No please..!" Leo cried out the moment one of the footbots reached out for Mikey, pulling him off Leo's shoulders. Mikey cried out in surprise, falling to the ground before crying out in pain. "Be careful, please!" Leo cried out again, voice desperate but the other footbot struck out, the same collar wrapping around his neck.

Before he could protest, Leo was pulled back by the neck. "NO!" He cried out, stumbling on his feet but eyes only on the last remaining footbot hauling Mikey up and dragging him towards the bucket that was in the corner. My eyes widen, I hadn't even noticed it was there before.

The footbot dragged Mikey over to the bucket filled with water, pushing him onto his knees.

 _And only then did the smell of saltwater his my nose_.

"NO!" I cry out, trying to charge forwards but the collar didn't budge. I gag, falling to my knees. "You can't.. please!" But of course my pleas fell silent to the Shredder. I struggle to stand up but the stick presses against the back of my neck, forcing me to stay on my knees, and giving me no opportunity to get up.

I was helpless, helpless to watch the footbot handling Mikey's helpless body.

The hand tightened around Mikey's neck before shoving his head into the water. I could only stare, eyes going wide as Mikey struggled weakly against the hold. A muffled sound came from the water, a sound that could only be Mikey screaming. And neither of us could do anything about it.

"SHREDDER!" Raph roared, jerking on his place, and Shredder glanced at him with narrowed us. Another moment passed before Shredder flicked his wrist, and the footbot immediately jerked Mikey's head out of the water.

A gasp echoed through the room, and Mikey spluttered, heaving. But his body was already weakened from previous tortures, and dehydration.

"NO!" Leo cried out the moment the bot pushed Mikey's head in the water again. Mikey struggled, almost seized on the spot, trying to get above the water. "Let him go please, he's too weak" Leo tried again, but Shredder didn't pay attention to him this time, watching Mikey's struggling body with a sense of pride.

It seemed like hours before the bot suddenly pulled Mikey's head above the water again, giving him only a few seconds to breathe before forcing him back under again. "Please" I whisper. I knew it wasn't my pleas, but Mikey's head was suddenly pulled out again. Mikey heaved, stomach convulsing before vomit spilled the water.

"That is enough" Shredder ordered, glancing at the three of us. Immediately every muscle in my body seized. I cry out, agonising pain washed over me, and I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head.

The next sound that registered was the cage door closing. I scramble upwards, hands flying to my neck. _No collar_. I whirl around, watching the retreating footbots before my eyes landed on Shredder. I glared at him, but I turn around. Leo was already with Mikey, but it didn't matter.

It didn't matter if everyone we knew was already helping him. I stood up, darting over to him without a second thought.

Leo was holding Mikey up with his arms, Mikey leaning over Leo's limbs as if he was a towel hung out to dry in the open air. He groans, vomit spewing from his mouth again.

"Hey buddy" I whisper, putting a comforting hand on his shell. I could feel Raph approaching as well, but I paid no attention to him. "Mikey I have to know, did you swallow the water?" I knew it was a stupid question, the only reason Shredder probably stopped was because he swallowed the water. Because he saw Mikey vomit.

Which meant he had swallowed the water, and Mikey's body wanted to expel it from his lungs. So it was a stupid question, and Mikey nodded.

"Shit" I curse, frowning.

"Why is that bad?" Raph asks, his tone timid and laced with worry.

"There's too much salt in it, his liver can't flush it out… not without using more water"

"It's dehydrating even more" Leo tries, and I nod numbly.

"'m sorry" Mikey mumbles, but I shake my head.

"This is not your fault.. it's not" I try to assure him, frowning. Leo sighs sadly, bringing Mikey closer the moment the vomit stopped. And Mikey just seemed to break down in Leo's hold. Loud sobs wracked through his shaking body, and he presses his face into Leo's chest.

 _And really… there wasn't anything we could do to help him_.

TMNT

I'm so sorry for the late update! But the moment I got back from my holiday I had to get back to work again. And I had another story that hadn't been updated for a longer time than this one. But anyways.. I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The response to this story has been overwhelming, I would just like to thank you all so so much! You have no idea how much this means to me! Here's the new chapter, lemme know what you think! *Hugs*

(Donnie's POV)

"There ya go" Raph murmured softly. "Yer okay Mikey" He continued, and Mikey groans low in his throat, eyes fluttering open. I smile, crawling over to him.

"Hey Mikey" I say with a slight smile, trying to avoid frowning as my eyes roamed over his battered body. Pain was still too evident in his eyes, and he was deadly pale. "How are you feeling?" I ask, and Mikey glances at me with slightly unfocused eyes. He takes a deep breath, eyes darting around the room for a moment.

I glance around the room as well, but there wasn't anything special in the room, apart from the fact that we weren't separated anymore. The bucket of water was still in the corner, but Leo had quickly carried Mikey over to the other corner the moment he passed out, to get him as far away as possible.

"How long-" Mikey croaks, wincing at the sound of his own voice. He groans again, shutting his eyes.

"We don't know" Leo answers honestly, reaching out for Mikey's hand and squeezing it softly. Mikey opens his eyes again, blinking sluggishly until they landed on Leo.

"Thirsty" He croaks, suppressing another wince, and swallowing thickly.

"I know Mikey" I say, an odd feeling of guilt going through me. I knew I wasn't responsible for everything that had happened, but I was the doctor of the family. I was supposed to keep the family healthy, cure them when they weren't feeling well. And right now there wasn't anything I could do to help Mikey.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asks softly, and Mikey glances at Leo.

"Hurts" He rasps, taking a shuddering breath. "Can't m- don't wanna move" He licks his lips, but there was almost no liquid in his mouth to wet them.

"Your body is weak, don't _try_ to move" I say sternly, and Mikey glances at me instead this time. "You know what I mean Mike" I chuckle softly, and a small smile appears on his face as well.

"I just…" Mikey rasps, coughing weakly. "Feel so weak" He finishes. I frown slightly, but I wasn't that surprised to be honest. With all the torture Shredder put him through, all the stress.. I was surprised he was still awake to be honest. But I wasn't surprised at all that he had difficulty moving.

"You'll be alright" Leo murmured. "We'll all be alright"

TMNT

"Shit" Raph curses the moment the door opens. Immediately the three of us scrambled upwards, moving so we were all in front of Mikey. Shredder stalked into the room without hesitation, followed by two footbots. He didn't wait, walking over to the cage door, before opening it.

I glance at Don, and he looks at me with a look that said enough. I immediately stand up, Raph closely following me.

"You are no match for me reptiles" Shredder snorts. I glare at him, but before I can even say something Raph charges past me, straight at Shredder. The latter roars, striking Raph with his fist. Raph dodges, and I charge in as well.

"We won't let you take Mikey" I growl, kicking Shredder in the side. A wrist wraps around my ankle, and my eyes widen just before I can feel myself thrown away. I groan, shell colliding with the cage just milliseconds before my head snaps back. Everything goes black for a second, and my ears ring.

A flash of pain pierces through my head, and I slump to the ground. I could hear Raph cry out in pain. I blink furiously, trying to get up but my limbs didn't seem to work.

"No" I gasp, trying to get my legs under me but the only thing I accomplished was falling forwards. I groan, feeling my plastron connect with the floor. Don was crouched down in front of Mikey, a glare on his face. _Don't take my little brother_. But my mouth didn't seem to work at that moment.

I couldn't defend him, I couldn't do anything. I hadn't eaten in days, barely had any water. And I could only lay there as Shredder charges at Don. _Mikey!_ I try to cry out but Shredder grabs Don's wrist, striking him upside the head. My second youngest brother collapses to the ground, a low groan escaping him.

Mikey's eyes widen, and he tries to scramble backwards but his arms are shaking too much and he immediately falls down again.

Shredder doesn't move towards him, grabbing Don's wrist again and hauling him upwards. My eyes widen.

"Shredder" I rasp, and Shredder turns around, throwing Don's unconscious figure over his shoulder. "No… please" I shakily put my arms beneath my body, heaving me up. But before I can even fully get up something connects with my side. I groan, side of my shell connected with the bars.

Then the sound of the cage connecting.

"No" I gasp, rolling onto my shall and shakily sitting up. "No, Don!" I cry out, falling against the bars next to me again, tears in my eyes as I looked at the retreating figure of the Shredder walking away with Don.

 _No._

TMNT

"He'll be alright" I mumble, dancing my fingers along the side of Mikey's head. My youngest brother's eyes were closed, but his breathing gave away that he wasn't asleep, but very much awake. He hasn't said much, or moved much after Don had been taken away from the cell.

I glance up, catching Raph's glance. He was sitting with his shell against the cage, close to the two of us.

"We both know he ain't gonna be alright" Raph mutters, averting his gaze again. I sigh softly, looking down at Mikey again. Head on my lap, and legs sprawled out in front of him. Shredder went against his own sayings, turning to Don before Mikey was… dead. I shudder, closing my eyes for a moment.

He had vowed to torture us one by one, only moving onto the next one when the last one died. He was going to kill Mikey by exhaustion, dehydration or starvation, and then turn to Don. Yet, here we were, Mikey too weak to move, and Don taken by the Shredder. And there was nothing I could do about it.

"L-Leo..?" Mikey whispers softly, eyes fluttering open again. I glance down.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly, and Mikey takes a soft, but shuddering breath.

"J-Just… just in case… w-we don't make it… I-I love you ni-chan, both of y-you" He rasps, glancing at Raph for a moment but his neck didn't move at all so he probably wasn't seeing Raph at all. Raph, on the other hand, immediately snaps his head up, looking more terrified than I had ever seen him I think.

But neither of us can comment on it, door to the room suddenly opening. I was immediately on my feet, Raph and I both moving in front of Mikey. A footbot was dragging Don's body over the ground, no emotion written on the face at all.

"Don" I whisper, eyes wide at the state of my younger brother. Blood smeared across his body, head hanging back and mouth open, eyes closed.

" _We can escape_ " Raph hisses below his breath, speaking Japanese. I immediately understood his sentence, and I ran over to the door. The footbot merely raised his arm, dragging Don along with him. The hand tightened around Don's wrist, and the cry came out of Don's mouth the moment his bone snapped.

"NO!" I cry out, immediately taking a step back. Raph didn't move, and the footbot shook Don's body again, earning a groan from Don. But Raph understood the message, stepping back more than necessary with wide and terrified eyes. _Get away from the door or the bot would hurt Don even more_.

I swallow painfully, watching from a distance as the door was opened, and Don was thrown in just seconds before the door closed again.

"Don!" I cry out, rushing to my second youngest

"L-Leo?" he stutters, voice weak. I gently lift him up, allowing his head to rest on the crook of my elbow.

"I'm here little bro" I whisper softly, putting a hand on his cheek.

"He didn't ask anything" Don murmurs, wincing in pain. I just nod, looking up at Raph with desperate eyes. He glances at me, gesturing to the back of the cell. I nod, glancing back down and carefully putting my hands under Don's knees and shell. Raph stands by, prepared to help me.

My arms shook ever so slightly, and it was much harder than I remembered to pick up Don. I knew it was because of the lack of food and water, but I could still carry him. Don groans, biting his lip and burying his face in my collarbone. I shush him gently, bringing him over to the back of the cage.

Mikey was looking up at me with desperate eyes, arms straining but he couldn't even get himself to sit up. Raph immediately reached for him, helping him up. Mikey's limbs were shaking, even worse than mine were.

"D-Don" He whispers, a tear trailing down his cheek.

"I'm okay" Don tries to assure the youngest, biting his lip as I gently lowered him. I sat down with my shell against the bars, positioning Don next to me. He breathes out, bringing his wrist to his plastron, his head leaning back against the bars.

Mikey watched Don warily, barely able to keep his own eyes open and not even able to support his own body, and avoid it falling over. His total weight rested against Raph, who was holding him up.

"Let me see your wrist Don" I whisper gently, and Don glances at me before holding out his wrist. I gently take it, feeling the bones in his wrist. I could see Don biting his lip, eyes scrunching up. I move my free hand to his injured hand. "Can you squeeze my hand?" I ask him, and Don frowns slightly.

There is a short moment where he doesn't move before a whine escapes his throat, and he shakes his head with tears in his eyes.

"I think it's broken Don" I tell him softly, and he nods.

"Great" He mutters.

"But it seems like clean break" I add, and Don nods again, eyes still scrunched up. I can't even imagine the pain he was currently in. I still remember how much it hurt the last time I broke my wrist, but back then I had adrenaline coursing through my body, and Don gave me painkillers before even touching my wrist.

Without waiting, I gently put Don's wrist in his lap again, taking off my elbow guards and the bandages around my wrists. Don seems to understand what I was hinting at, carefully presenting me his wrist again.

"Do ya need anything to bite down on?" Raph asks, face filled with guilt and fear for his immediate younger brother. Don shakes his head, forehead already clammy from sweat.

"Figuring the only options are something we've worn, I'm going to decline" Don deadpanned, and I can't help but grin slightly at the comment. I glance at Raph, but his face was still the same, looking at Don with the same worried eyes.

"I'll make it quick" I try to assure him, and Don nods, closing his eyes again. My second youngest brother groans, biting his lip tightly as I splinted his wrist to the best of my ability. He didn't cry out once, but tears were quickly making their way down Don's cheeks, and blood was on his lips.

"It's done, it's done" I murmur, bringing him closer. Don slumps against me, nodding slightly. A sob escapes Don's throat, and I can feel my heart clench tightly.

"Why did he take me?" Don whispers softly, head still pressed against my collarbone. I wrap my arms around him, carefully bringing me closer.

"I don't know Don" I mutter softly, glancing at Raph and Mikey. The latter's eyes were closed, breathing even but eyes still scrunched up slightly. Raph slightly shrugs, bringing Mikey closer to his side.

"How's Mikey?" Don asks softly, turning his head so he was looking at Raph and Mikey instead. Raph looks at Mikey, a sad look crossing his face and he bites his lip, tears stinging in his eyes.

"Not good" He mumbles, bringing his free hand up to his face to wipe away the tears. Then, he gently rested his hand on Mikey's forehead. Raph only looks at Don, but that look said enough about the situation. Don nods silently, wiping the tears that were now in his eyes with a shaky hand.

I glance down at him, watching the bruises that were now slowly forming on his body.

"Any other injuries I should know about?" I ask, and Don glances at me, shrugging.

"Bruises" He mutters. I sigh, nodding.

"You should try to get some sleep" I tell him, and for once, Don doesn't complain, laying his head on my shoulder again. I shuffle slightly on the spot, wrapping my arm tighter around him until Don fully slumped against me. I can't help but smile slightly as Don passes out the moment he allows himself to rest.

I'm not worried about _that_ though, Don had a tendency to pass out immediately when he was really tired. No, I wasn't worried about the slow breathing which meant he was finally sleeping, I was worried about the situation, I was scared of losing my brother, terrified. More terrified than I had ever been.

Mikey was in a bad shape, he could barely move. Not just from the injuries, but from exhaustion, dehydration, starvation… torture. And he was going to die, Shredder didn't care. He had already turned to Don, and who knows what he'd do. Would he keep Mikey alive as long as possible?

Did he change his plan and decided to keep all of us alive till the end, moving to Don, before moving to Raph… and inevitably me?

I glance up with worried eyes, tears burning. Raph met my gaze for a moment but he didn't say anything. For a second he glances at Don, before his gaze rests on Mikey again, and he too closes his eyes. I take a shuddering breath, looking down at Don, looking at both Raph and Mikey.

 _I love you guys so much_.

I close my eyes.

 _Dad, please come quickly_.


	6. Chapter 6

The first feeling I had was the pain.. the tightness in my neck. I groan, rolling my neck, but not getting the satisfying crack that often resulted in. I blink a couple of times, but the only thing I saw for a moment were the blurred bars at the end of the cell. _Still trapped… still at mercy of the Shredder_.

I wince, squeezing my eyes shut before blinking them open again. My vision quickly cleared up, and I glance to my side, seeing Don still leaning against my side, eyes closed. I smile gently, leaning my cheek against his head. I closed my eyes again, focusing on his soft breathing.

 _In… and out._

 _In… and out._

But no matter how hard I tried, the anxiety still didn't die down. I open my eyes again, glancing at Mikey and Don. Both were still asleep as well, Mikey curled into Raph's side. Mikey almost looked peaceful, he looked as if he were better off asleep, which was probably the case.

His plastron rose slightly, as he breathed in and out, but even his breathing was weak, shallow. _He didn't have long_.

My gaze travels to the rest of the cage, the bucket was still in the corner, as far away as possible. There was still a slight lingering smell of sea water, and I just prayed it wasn't too noticeable for Mikey. It was only then that I realised the water bottles that were in the middle of the cage.

My eyes immediately widen at the sight, moving forwards. Don stirs next to me.

"Stay here" I order, rearranging Don so he wasn't falling over when I left. He seems slightly disoriented but I don't pay attention to him, only focused on the water that was in front of us. I immediately pick up the two water bottles, walking back. Don's eyes widen ever so slightly, staring at the water as well.

"Raph, Mikey" I gently shake my two brothers awake. Both Raph and Mikey stir, but Raph was the first one to open his eyes. "Water" I quickly explain, showing him the bottles. Raph has the same reaction, eyes widening and immediately glancing at Mikey. The latter's eyes were now open, barely.

He doesn't move, tired eyes travelling to the water before they travel back to me.

"C'mon" I mutter, unscrewing the water bottle before carefully putting a hand on Mikey's shell. But my youngest brother didn't move much, turning his head ever so slightly with clouded eyes. Raph nudges Mikey gently, helping him lean back and open his mouth. I carefully put the battle against his mouth.

A shudder runs through his form, and he blinks furiously all of a sudden.

"L-Leo?" He stutters, and I smile slightly.

"Morning otouto" I whisper back, even if I had no idea what time it was right now. "You have to drink some more" I gently tell him, and he doesn't protest as I tip the bottle again. Water flows into his mouth, and this time he doesn't insist on us having an equal amount of water as well.

Besides, Mikey needed it the most right now, with the torture and the sea water he had swallowed.

"How many bottles?" Don asks softly.

"Just two" I sigh, but I don't take my eyes of Mikey, only focused on getting as much water in his system as he could stomach right now. After consuming a little over the half of the bottle Mikey winces, turning his head away from the bottle.

"C'mon Mike" Raph whispers softly, worry all too evident in his voice.

"m'not thirsty" He mutters, turning to hide his face against Raph again. The latter sighs, wrapping his arms around Mikey again.

"It's okay squirt, yer okay" Raph mumbles, glancing at me with worried eyes. "Ya should drink too, so do you Don" Raph insists, and I nod numbly, throwing the second bottle over to Don. My second youngest brother catches the bottle with ease, keeping his broken wrist securely in his lap.

"You two share that bottle" I say, and I'm just glad neither Don nor Raph make any move to say no. I bring the bottle to my own lips, allowing the warm water to fill my mouth. I drink about a quarter of it before stopping again, saving the last bit just in case Mikey would get thirsty again.

"How's the wrist?" I ask, standing up and walking back to Don again. The bottle was already in Raph's possession, but they had also left a little less than half of the water inside the bottle.

"Sore" Don just shrugs but I knew I wasn't getting much out of him in the first place. I glance at the wrist, and Don understood my silent command, lifting up his wrist. I silently unwrapped his wrist, being as gentle as possible and placing the emergency splint neatly on the ground so we could use it again.

Don's elbow pads were already gone, stabilising Mikey's arm, so were the wraps around his hands. I had used mine to splint Don's wrist. We didn't have much else to spare.

I gently feel the bones in Don's wrist. The limb was still significantly swollen, making it difficult to feel but all seemed okay for now, bones still in its place. Don was staring at his wrist with gritted teeth, pain evident in his eyes.

"It feels okay" I tell him, and even if the pain in his eyes doesn't go away, he nods with gratitude. It would've been better if we could make an X-ray, cast his wrist, but that clearly wasn't an option right now. Instead, I carefully splint his wrist again before releasing the wrist.

Don immediately drags his limb back to his chest.

"How do you really feel?" I ask softly as Don leans into me with tired eyes. Don huffs slightly, glancing down at his wrist.

"Don't worry about me Leo" He responds but I shake my head.

"That's not what I'm asking Don, I'm asking if you're okay" To be fair, we both knew the answer to that one. Don was hurting, Mikey was dying, and Raph and I were awaiting the same faith.

"How do you think Leo?!" Don snaps, voice a low hiss. I reel back slightly, and Don immediately lowers his gaze in shame. "I-I'm sorry" He stammers, hesitantly glancing upwards. His eyes were filled with tears, and it wasn't long before they were cascading down his face.

"It's okay little brother" I murmur, reaching out to wrap my arms around my second youngest brother. Don immediately leans into me, burying his face in my plastron. He wails, sobbing against my side. I just hold him as securely as I could, rubbing his shell.

"I just want to go h-home" Don hiccups, burying his face deeper in my plastron.

"I know Don, I know" I whisper, biting back the tears that were threatening to appear. I couldn't cry right now, I had to be strong for Donnie, I had to be strong for all my little brothers right now. Don doesn't calm down, only crying against me. I look at Raph with sorrow in my eyes.

He looks right back at me with tears clouded in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything. We both hold our little brothers close, one crying, and one asleep.

"It hurts Leo… I can't do this again… I just c-can't" Don whispers, voice muffled. I lean down slightly, nuzzling the top of his head affectionately. But I can't get myself to say anything. _What could I possibly say right now?_

Don was right to be terrified, he had every right to be. His only little brother, our youngest brother, was already beaten in front of him multiple times, we were forced to listen to his screams for hours on end. And right now, he was faced with the fear, the prospect of going through the same ordeal.

Of course Don was terrified, for himself, for us, for Mikey.

"It's going to be alright Don" _Lie_. "Dad will get us, April, Casey.. the mutanimals" _How could I possibly know this?_ I was lying to Don, but the moment he relaxes ever so slightly, I don't feel so guilty about that anymore.

"I know Leo" Don whispers, turning his head slightly until his cheek was resting against my shoulder. "I'm just so scared.. I just wanna go home" He confesses and I nod absently, looking down. Bruises were now littering Don's body, but the cuts had healed significantly over the night.

My biggest concern was his wrist right now.

At least right now it was, my biggest concern was what was coming, Shredder making his injuries worse. I shudder, glancing at Raph. Shredder turning to Raph… Shredder taking away any of my little brothers.

I shake my head, turning to Don again and kissing the top of his head.

"I'll keep you safe Don, I promise" I murmur, and Don laughs shakily.

"I know ani" Don nods. "'m sorry for freaking out like that"

I shake my head, closing my eyes for a moment. "Don't ever be, it's okay to be scared right now" Don nods again, but he doesn't say anything else. I move slightly, until we were leaning against the bars again. Don leans against me, burying his face in my side again, hiding himself from the world.

I don't complain, allowing him to snuggle up. It comforted me as well, and before I knew it, I felt my eyes grow heavy again.

TMNT

 _Terror_

That was the first emotion I felt. Immense terror coursing through my entire body.

"Leo" I could hear someone say, before I felt hands gently shaking me. I blink my eyes open, staring into Don's auburn eyes, frowning slightly. "You were having a nightmare" Don explains softly. I rub my eyes, taking a shuddering breath to calm my nerves.

"Thanks for waking me" I say softly, blinking a couple of times again.

"What were you dreaming about?" Raph suddenly asks, and I look at him with wary eyes. Even Mikey was looking at me with worried eyes, looking more awake than ever. I shake my head slightly.

"I don't even remember" I mumble, trying to think about that dream. But the only thing I can remember is the terror, my heart beating harshly beneath my plastron. Don glances at me with a wary expression that tell me enough, _he doesn't believe me_. Yet, before I had the chance to comment on it, the door suddenly opened.

I immediately whip my head around, and I could see Raph move himself in front of Mikey without a second thought. My eyes widen the moment Shredder walks through the door.

Not out of fear for _that_ man. I still was, I was terrified of what he could do to my brothers, but I was prepared for him to enter the room. I wasn't prepared however, for the figure that was dragged into the room by the footbots.

"Dad!" I cry out, but I couldn't seem to move. Dad was dragged into the room, completely limp. The two footbots carrying him stopped just barely in front of our cage, far away so we couldn't touch him through the bars.

"Leave 'im alone you asshole!" Raph raged, glaring at Shredder. The latter just glares.

"You are foolish to think I listen to you" He said calmly, glancing at dad as the footbots bolted him to the floor. Chains wrapping around his wrists and stretching his arms to either side, collar around his neck that also attached to the ground. "But no fear reptile, I will not hurt the rat physically"

 _Because hurting us would hurt dad more than any physical wounds_. We all knew this, I knew this already but hearing it… with dad so close.. just felt like a blow to my gut.

The footbots secured dad's ankles to the floor as well, so he couldn't even stand up anymore before stepping back. Then, without saying another word, Shredder leaves again. I frown slightly, watching him warily until the door closes.

"Dad?" I ask softly, hesitating for only a short moment before hurrying over to the other side of the cage. My hand reached through the bars but there was still a short distance between us. Then, dad slowly lifts his head.

"My son?" He asks softly, speech sluggish. _He was drugged_. That's why Shredder didn't do anything right now, he wanted dad to be fully coherent, and able to struggle no doubt.

"I'm here, we all are" I say softly, and much to my surprise, I can see tears well up in his eyes. I can count on one finger the amount of times I've seen dad cry, and this was one of them. _He never showed this much emotion, joy, happiness, relief, but he never cried_.

"My sons… I am sorry" He mutters softly, but I shake my head.

"No dad, don't be sorry. This is _not_ your fault" I say determined, glancing around. Don was slowly making his way over to me, but Raph was torn between not leaving Mikey, or going to dad.

"Are you four alright?" Dad asks softly.

"I'm okay, Leo and Raph are okay…" Don whispers, sitting down with a hiss. Dad frowns, trying to see past me, but I guess I was blocking his view. I swallow thickly, moving towards Don a bit more. A single tear rolled down Dad's face the moment he saw Mikey's battered form.

"Michelangelo" He whispered, eyes wide with horror. "What has happened to him?" He continues, glancing at Don as well. I look down in shame, I was supposed to be protecting them, and yet Shredder had already managed to hurt all of my little brothers, and managed to torture two.

"Shredder hurt him" I admit softly, glancing back again. Raph was now carefully picking up Mikey, before carrying him over to this side. Mikey's head stayed on Raph's shoulder, but he seemed to be more awake after the water I'd given him.

"Hey dad" He murmurs, faded blue eyes looking at dad. He didn't move much, but I could see a slight twinkle in his eyes appear, along with fear.

"Hello my little one" He spoke softly, and I can see a weak smile appear on Mikey's face.

"What happened dad?" I ask suddenly, but I knew dad would understand what I was talking about. _How did he end up here? How did Shredder suddenly manage to capture him?_ Dad looks at me with sorrow in his eyes, taking a shuddering breath.

"Saki had sent me a video of Donatello" Dad says, and Don shudders next to me. We all understood what dad meant, he had seen Don's torture. "I feared you were already gone when I saw that video" He continues, and this time I can't help but glance at Mikey.

It was the same fear that had plagued Raph and I. Shredder had said he'd kill us one by one, but Mikey was still alive, and yet, Shredder had taken Don. Of course dad would fear for Mikey's life.

"You gave yerself up?" Raph asks softly, but there was no judgement in his voice, just guilt, and desperation.

"I had to know if you were still alive" Dad says. _You, plural, but we all understood the glance dad sends towards Mikey's direction_. I glance back at Mikey as well, and I was not surprised at all to see him with his eyes closed, breathing rather difficult but asleep nonetheless. "How is he truly?" Dad asks with a soft voice.

Don's gaze hardens, and he leans into me with a soft whimper. I wrap my arm around his form, nuzzling against the top of his head. _He didn't want to tell_. Maybe he didn't want to accept what was happening, Don always had a tendency to ignore rather than to face it directly.

And I was the leader, the oldest brother… this was my job.

"He can't take this much longer" I admit honestly. If we're not rescued soon.. he's going to die"

TMNT

* * *

 **Important note:** So I just heard that the EU voted in favour of implementing a new set of laws, including something called Article 13. And this could potentially ruin the internet! Because if this law is truly implemented (I don't know how it really works, but apparently it's still not completely approved) then it will be impossible for **anyone** in Europe to write fanfiction anymore, and maybe even in the entire world. Because of the copyright issues and all that. (Memes, react videos, gaming videos etc will also be taken down)

I'm truly terrified of this happening, because it means I will lose one of my greatest hobbies, and I will lose the joy of speaking to all of you out there. So please, even if you don't live in Europe, take time to sign any of the numerous petitions that are going around, and stop this Article from being implemented. Also, try to spread awareness, so more people know about this. Because if it hadn't been for Tumblr, I wouldn't have known about this either but this will drastically change everything we know about the Internet and we can't let that happen!


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up Mikey" Leo whispers softly, nudging my only little brother carefully. Mikey blinked warily, face scrunching up before he closes his eyes again.

"Listen to your brother Michelangelo" Dad's soft voice cut in, and Mikey blinks again in confusion. His dull blue eyes travel to the other side of the bars, landing on dad's face. It took a few seconds before recognition seems to dawn on Mikey's face, but he doesn't visibly react to anything.

Leo nudges Mikey again, putting one of the two water bottles against his lips. Mikey closes his eyes again but allows Leo to pour the last bit of water into his mouth. I turn my head away from the sight, burying it in Raph's hold. I _didn't_ want to see this, I didn't want my last memory of my little brother being this.

I didn't want to remember him being too weak to move, too exhausted to keep himself awake for more than minutes at the time, and being too weak to survive for much longer.

Raph silently wraps his arm around me again, but neither of us say anything. There was nothing left to say really. We could only hope that something happened, a rescue, Shredder making a mistake, anything. And much to my horror I found myself thinking the same thing more and more.

 _I wish Mikey wouldn't have to suffer long_.

I could feel pain run down my spine with every move I made, my bruises throbbing relentlessly with every heartbeat. And I had only been taken one time. It hurt, but I knew Mikey was hurting more.

"Donatello how are you doing?" I've always loved that voice, dad always sounded so caring, voice calm. But right now, I hated it. There was so much hurt underneath that tone. I knew dad was hurting by seeing us like this. I knew he was heartbroken by seeing Mikey's condition, and knowing he couldn't do anything.

I sniffle, turning my face towards dad almost reluctantly.

"I'm fine dad" I try to convince him, but dad obviously doesn't believe me for one second. A tremor runs through my body, and I stiffen a hiss that tries to escape my mouth.

"How is your wrist?" He asks, glancing at my wrist. But the arm still rests comfortably in my lap, still swollen slightly.

"It's healing" _And throbbing relentlessly_. I didn't like lying to dad, but right now, I didn't want him to worry so I didn't care about lying. Even if it didn't matter, because I knew dad didn't believe me on this either.

He understood that we were all on borrowed time, and neither of us would be alright for a long time.

TMNT

Without hesitation, Shredder walked into the room, confident, unrelenting.

"Saki!" Dad cried out, demanding, but also desperate as he tried to look at the figure of the man that was once his brother. But was now the man that had hurt us, had hurt his only family that he had left. There was no love in dad's voice, just anger for the man who did _this_ to us.

Shredder didn't respond, didn't glance at the footbots following him into the room. He quickly walked over to dad, pulling out a knife.

"NO!" I cry out in panic, eyes going wide. But Shredder only placed the knife against dad's throat, forcing him to look up.

"You listen to me now" Shredder demanded, putting the knife a bit higher to prove his point. I tense significantly, looking dad into the eyes.

"Do not listen to him Leonardo" He spoke, but his voice shook ever so slightly. _He was afraid, he was scared_. But he wasn't afraid of losing his own life, he wouldn't be afraid of that. No, he was terrified of the thought that he could hurt us… kill us.

"You will if you want the rat to live" Shredder growled, stomping on Dad's ankle. Dad let out a shout of pain, gritting his teeth.

"Okay!" I shout, quickly walking up to the bars. "What do you want? Just… just don't hurt him" I whisper, feeling my hands tremble ever so slightly as they grabbed the bars in front of me. There was so little distance between me and dad, but yet too much. I couldn't reach dad, or help him.

Right now, I was the oldest, I had to act as the leader of the team.

"Hand over the youngest"

I could feel my blood run cold, and my head immediately snapped towards Mikey. _He wanted Mikey_. Mikey, my youngest brother, the same brother that was now barely awake. Mikey, who had already endured way too much, and was way too weak right now to survive much more torture.

I couldn't let Shredder take him.

"Please take me" I whisper, but my eyes fixed themselves firmly on Shredder. I wasn't afraid of the man, I was afraid of his power over my three little brothers. "You can do whatever you want with me.. please don't take any of my little brothers" I beg. I don't care that I'm begging right now, I don't care that this is the Shredder.

I don't care about my dignity. I would do anything to keep my little brothers safe, even if it means begging Shredder to let them alone, even if it meant taking the torture for myself. I would do everything for them.

"Hand over the youngest-" Shredder hisses, and suddenly dad was convulsing. An animalistic cry leaves dad's mouth as electricity crackles through him.

"NO!" I could hear Raph's shout, speaking up for the first time. I could only cry out in desperation, body numb as electricity continues to travel through Dad's body. And then, within seconds, and yet not soon enough, it stops.

"Hand over the youngest!" Shredder booms, glaring at me. I could feel tears stream down my face.

"Leonardo don't" Dad heaves, looking at me.

"I can't!" I cry out, looking at the Shredder with desperate eyes. _Please don't take him, please don't take him_.

"Hand him over or I will hurt him!" Shredder rages.

"N-no" I can hear Mikey stutter behind me, and I whirl my head around.

"No way Mike" Raph hisses, pulling Mikey close to his chest.

"Lemme go Raph" Mikey whispers, voice hoarse. He tried to struggle, but stood no chance against Raph. "N-no dad… I c-can't" Mikey croaked, continuing to struggle. I tear my gaze away from them, looking at the two figures outside the cage again.

"I'm sorry dad" I whisper, and before I knew it electricity crackled through dad's body again. This time longer, the scream more agonising. I wince, not bothering to stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. It was one of the worst sounds… a sound I never wanted to hear in my life.

Dad's body slumped to the ground, panting harshly.

"I have run out of patience" Shredder growled, putting the knife against dad's throat again. "Hand over the youngest or I will kill him" He threatened. I can only gape at dad's hopeless yet furious expression.

"Your threats are futile _brother_ " Dad says, the last word mockingly. It's been too long since dad thought of Saki as his brother. "You will not kill me, as that would end my sufferings. Do not listen to him Leonardo. Keep your brothers safe"

Shredder narrowed his eyes behind the mask, suddenly releasing the knife from dad's throat.

"I would not kill you" Shredder stated blankly. "But I am done asking nicely" He states, glancing at his footbots. That seemed to be enough to activate them, and one of them got some sort of gun before pointing it straight at us. My eyes go wide, but before I can do anything at all, _they fired._

I cry out loudly as electricity suddenly coursed through my entire body. My thoughts scrambled, and I faintly felt my body hitting the floor.

The next thing I know is blinking heavily up at the ceiling, Mikey's terrified screams ringing through the room.

"NO!" I could hear Don cry out, and Raph curse. But the moment my vision cleared enough, I could see bars separate us from Mikey.

"Saki do not do this!" Dad cried out, desperately tugging at his chains. I could see him wince in pain, but he didn't stop once. Chains pulled against his wrists, against his neck, against his ankles, but he didn't stop.

"P-Please" Mikey hiccupped, struggling weakly in the grasp of one of the footbots. He seemed to be more awake, stronger than he had been for the past few days, but it was still futile. The footbots were stronger than him even when Mikey wasn't injured.

"MIKEY" Raph raged, throwing himself into the bars with his full weight. "Don't ya dare take him shredder!"

 _BANG_.

My head whipped around immediately at the sound, eyes going wide.

"RAPH" I felt myself crying out, diving towards my immediate younger brother and catching him. Raph gasps in pain and shock, green eyes going wide as they stared at the bullet hole in his shoulder. "Shit" I curse, immediately lowering him to the ground and pressing my hand tightly on top of the wound.

"My son!" Dad cries out, jerking in his chains again. Raph hisses through his teeth, hands trembling as they tried to reach the wound. I quickly snatch his hand.

"Keep pressure on it" I order, quickly ripping off my knee guards the moment my hands were free. I could hear Mikey sobbing from outside the cage, door opening and I could see _something_ being wheeled in. But I knew I couldn't help Mikey, and I knew I _had_ to help Raph.

I didn't hesitate right now, I didn't warn Raph first. I just took away his hands from the wound, pressing the bandages that used to be around my ankles against the wound.

"F-fuck" Raph mutters, tensing in my hold. Don was staring at Raph with wide terrified eyes, limbs trembling as he tried to keep standing. Right now he wasn't the doctor, he had nothing to focus on. Right now, he was Raph's younger brother, and he could do nothing but pray Raph was gonna be okay.

I could just place my knee guard against his wound when Mikey cried out.

"N-No! No you can't do t-" The sentence suddenly stopped when Mikey was thrown to the ground. He landed with a hiss of pain, trying to scramble upwards but one of the bots put his foot in Mikey's shell.

It was only then that I _truly_ realised what was happening.

"SAKI!" Dad screamed out of anger and desperation, trying to rip himself free from the chains. I was frozen as I looked at the glass cage in front of me, the same glass cage that they used in circuses, or with magicians. The pipe was ready positioned at the top, ready to pour water.

Mikey was frozen in fear as the bots roughly picked him up. I could do nothing but stare in fear as they pushed him over the edge. A loud yell echoed through the glass chamber and Mikey hit the ground hard. He cries out, sound muffled ever so slightly before the lid above him closed.

"Shredder I beg you" I whimper, but the man doesn't seem to listen. "I will do anything you want, anything if you just let him go. Please" I didn't care about looking weak, I didn't care about begging in front of the enemy. I only cared about doing everything I possibly could to prevent shredder from hurting my little brothers.

"Begin" Shredder merely said, and the footbots took that as a que to allow the water to flow through the pipe, and into the glass cage. _No_ ….

"Saki you cannot do this! I cannot let my son die Saki, please" Dad started to beg as well, but Shredder turned around without any emotion on his face.

Water fell down on Mikey's head, and he whimpered loudly, ducking out of the way of the stream. The sound of Mikey's whimper so torturously clear, so audible.

"I have waited until you were here to kill your pathetic sons as I wanted you to watch them die. Don't be fooled rat, you are to blame for Michelangelo's demise in a moment. I would have not killed him yet if it weren't for your surrender"

The room seems to freeze, and I can see pure horror spread across dad's face. I could hear Don gasp for air, the sound panicked and obviously strained. _Mikey was going to die. Shredder was allowing him to die right now._

Tears were now streaming down Mikey's face, but I could barely see them because of the water splashing everywhere.

Shredder seems to gloat at dad's horror for a moment before walking to the exit.

"SHREDDER" Raph raged, scrambling upwards despite the bullet wound. "You coward! You'll pay for this, asshole!"

Shredder narrowed his eyes, but not out of annoyance, out of glee it seemed like. "I have already won Raphael. And I will enjoy my victory by watching you four perish" It was then that I dared myself to glance upwards, blood freezing at the red dot of the camera staring back at me.

 _Of course he was recording this, he wanted to savour this moment forever._

Water continues to roar, the sound so soft and yet so deafening.

"Michelangelo!" Dad roared before the door even shut and we were left alone with just the five of us.

"Dad" Mikey sobbed, leaning against the glass wall. The water was now reaching his knees already, and Mikey's eyes were filled with panic. It seemed like the exhaustion that had been there mere moments ago was gone, replaced by what must be adrenaline coursing through his body.

"Mikey stay calm, save your energy" Don shouted, scrambling upwards. Mikey's gaze snapped to Donnie at the order.

"I-I'm scared D" Mikey whimpers, shaking on his feet before steadying himself on the remaining good leg. Donnie choked on a sob, but I couldn't get the energy to move or say anything. What could I possibly say to any of my brothers right now?

It will be alright? _We all knew it wouldn't be alright._

Mikey will be okay? _None of us would believe that lie._

Mikey took a shuddering breath, eyes travelling to dad's face.

"I-..." He stops himself, a panicky hiccup escaping his throat. "I love you dad. You've given us the world when no one else would. I- I love you" A tear was now evidently rolling down his cheek, and I could feel similar tears rolling down mine.

 _Mikey was saying his goodbye._

The water had reached the midst of his thighs, but it seemed like Mikey was purposely not looking at the liquid that would soon…. end his life.

"Leo.." _God no. I didn't want to hear this._ "Leo I love you too… all of you guys. Don't doubt yourself t-too much Leo. You're the best leader… but you need to relax some more. It's okay to relax" A wry smile was wrenched from my lips.

A panicked whimper escaped Mikey's throat as he looked down. The water was now reaching his middle, and steadily rising. There wasn't a lot of room above him to swim, once it would reach his head…. I shook my head furiously.

"Raph-"

"Don't ya dare say it Mike" Raph hissed, tears burning in his eyes.

"Raph…" Mikey whispered, but Raph shook his head.

"I don't wanna hear it" Tears were now streaming down Raph's face.

"Lemme say this Raph, please" Mikey hiccups, hands clawing at the glass at a futile attempt to clear the view. "I… you've always been the strong one, even when we were young I always went to you after a nightmare" Mikey's voice was oddly calm, but I could clearly see the fear in his eyes even through the foggy glass.

"Talk to someone…. so much anger isn't good for anyone." Mikey continues, glancing down at the water, now reaching just above his middle. He looks up again. "I love you too big bro"

There was a jolt of panic running through his body as the water now seemingly started to rise even faster. So close, too fast. it was now almost reaching his neck, and Mikey snapped his gaze towards Don.

"Donnie.. you were my best friend, always has been. I could always come to you to hang out, I could talk to you and you would listen, or we would hide from Leo and Raph fighting" He takes a quick shuddering breath. "Try to relax more as well, just…-" He stops again, flinching as the water reached his chin.

"I love you all so much guys" He whispered, and neither of us could say anything.

We could do nothing but stare in horror as the water engulfed Mikey's face.

TMNT

I am sorry...? *Hides in a corner* Reviews will increase Mikey's chance of surviving :3 (Eh heck, you know he's surviving anyways... Reviews will be used to write fluff?...)


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure papa?" Don whispers softly, tugging at the robes of his dad. The latter smiles fondly, looking down at his most curious son.

"I am absolutely sure my son, it poses no danger to you, or your brothers" He assures his son but Donnie is obviously not convinced. The turtle scrunches up his nose, and Yoshi has to keep himself from smiling in amusement. All of them had a tendency do to that, scrunch up their noses when they didn't understand something.

And they all looked _too_ adorable when they did it.

"But it can be dangerous" Don murmurs, glancing to the right. A slight fearful look spreads across Mikey's face, and he creeps behind Raph slightly, and for once the tough turtle lets him. There was fear on his face too, well… more of a cautious look for the substance. Leo had the same expression.

"That is true my sons" Yoshi sighs after a silent second, crouching down so he was at the same level as his sons. "This could be very dangerous, but do you four remember what I have said about your weapons?"

"They are not toys" Leo whispers softly, and Yoshi nods fondly.

"Exactly Leonardo" Yoshi says. "Why do I say that?"

"So we don't harm each other" Leo continues, and again, Yoshi nods.

"Yet, you are willing to pick them up, wield them when we are training" Yoshi states. Mikey scrunches up his nose at the statement. Yoshi gazes at his youngest for a few seconds. Despite his brothers' claims, and frankly his own claims as well, his youngest son was not stupid in any way.

He wasn't smart like Donatello was, or tactful like Leonardo. He struggled with basic subjects more than any of his brothers, but he wasn't stupid. His smarts were socially. He understood emotions so fast it even fascinated their father. And he most often understood Yoshi's lessons the quickest.

Even if he never allowed his brothers to know that.

Yoshi takes a deep breath at the still slightly confused expressions of his three remaining sons. "Your weapons can be harmful when used in the wrong way. They can even be deadly" The boys didn't flinch, because they knew, they had to know. "Yet, used accordingly they can help you, protect you, and your brothers"

"What does that have ta do with this papa?" Raph mutters after the sentence, and Yoshi chuckles.

"Your weapons are like the water. It can be dangerous, deadly even, but it can be so much more when used accordingly"

"For washing, and doing the dishes" Don tries, and Yoshi nods, glancing at the pool of water next to them.

"Correct my son, but it can be used for swimming as well" Yoshi pauses for a moment. "You are all getting older, and I know I cannot keep you four inside the lair forever. The sewers are a safe haven for us, but they also pose dangers. You will all need to learn to swim"

"We will Master Splinter" Leo was the first one to step forwards, and Yoshi chuckles, shaking his head at the mention of that name.

"Not everything is solemnly about training Leonardo" He says, and Leo cocks his head to the side in confusion. Yoshi smiles gently, lowering himself so he was at the same height as his four sons.

"It is true that I wish to teach you to swim for survival, but I also want to teach you the joys of being able to swim." He says. "Swimming is not just for survival, swimming can also be fun, and I wish to teach you four"

TMNT

"MIKEY!" Don's terrified scream echoed through the room, but the comment was futile. Mikey's terrified eyes went under, his whole head engulfed by the water.

 _No_

I could only stare in horror as panic overwhelmed my youngest brother, head snapping upwards. His limbs flailed desperately, and he managed to swim upwards, banging at the top of the tank. But he was too exhausted to keep himself floating, and he had no energy to really touch that lid.

Mikey's body sank down again, and his eyes landed on us. The white in his eyes had appeared, shielding his eyes from the water. He looked at us in panic, clawing at the walls but there was a strange acceptance in his eyes. he knew there was no way out, he knew this was the end.

Not soon enough… despite how horrible that sounded. Death wouldn't come soon enough for him.

We were turtles, we would last longer. Which meant that his suffering would last longer… too long, way too long. I never wanted my youngest brother to die… but I didn't want him to suffer either.

A broken sob leaves my mouth at the thought. _I wanted my little brother to die, I wanted his suffering to end_. I reeled back, curling in on myself. _No… Mikey.. I didn't want him to die_.

 _But I also didn't want him to suffer for the next 8 minutes_.

TMNT

"Canonball!" Mikey yelled in joy, jumping into the pool of water. The liquid splashed everywhere, and everyone. Both Raph and Leo yelled in surprise as they were drenched. Mikey came up with a bright smile, grinning from ear to ear as he used his legs to keep floating.

"Ya almost landed on top of me bonehead" Raph growled.

"Raphael is right my son" Dad's voice cut in, and I glance at him with a curious expression. "I am glad that you enjoy swimming like this, you must be wary of the dangers. Jumping on top of your brothers could harm them"

"You could've knocked him out" Leo added, sending a questioning look towards dad, but the latter nods in confirmation.

"I'm sorry papa" Mikey mutters, but he can't help the grin spreading across his face. Raph growls, splashing his little brother with water, which only makes Mikey burst out in laughter.

"What would happen if we go under?" Leo suddenly, cautiously, asked. I glance at dad, because I didn't want to answer that particular answer. I knew the answer, but I didn't want to tell my eldest brother that going under meant _death_.

Dad sighs, motioning us to come over to his side. All of us immediately comply, swimming over until we could all stand again, looking at dad with anticipation.

"If one of you were to go underwater, you would not be able to breathe. One can survive without breathing for a short amount of time, similar to not breathing on the surface" He glances at us, and I know what he is trying to say to us. Not breathing underwater was the same as not breathing above water.

And it wasn't like we never tried _that_. We had all wondered why we took a breath every few seconds, and we had all tried to see what would happen if we didn't. We had all quickly realised that we weren't supposed to _not_ breathe, and we all quickly realised that it wasn't pleasant if we didn't breathe.

"If you were to go underwater, you would only be able to survive until you run out of air" I wince slightly at the sentence. I knew .. I knew papa was going to say that, and I knew that information too. But it was still not nice to hear him say it.

"But if we go up again?" Mikey asks, tilting his head in wonder.

"You can go underwater Michelangelo, you just have to be wary that you are able to come up again" Dad says. "If you were knocked out, you would not be able to swim to the surface, that's why I all want you to be careful."

"How long can we stay underwater?" I ask softly, and dad glances at me.

"I would not know to be honest. Normal humans can hold their breaths for about 2 minutes. when untrained. Yet, I do not know how our mutation has altered that ability"

TMNT

4 minutes, 4 minutes and 26 seconds. The clock had started running the moment Mikey's head was engulfed with water. Shredder was mocking us, he was hurting us more by forcing us to watch as Mikey slowly drowned. 4 minutes, 4 minutes and 41 seconds of not being able to breathe.

He only had less than 4 minutes left. That's how long we could hold our breath.

Mikey was frozen in the water, limbs stiff in anticipation it seemed like. But I knew better, it was fear that he was feeling. He was afraid, but he knew he couldn't do anything. The glass too thick, the lid unmovable. And neither of us could get to him.

8 minutes and 49 seconds, that was Mikey's record, the longest out of the four of us. But it was only prolonging his suffering right now.

5 minutes and 35 seconds.

Don numbly shuffles towards me, and I wrap my arms around him. I couldn't watch this… but I had to. I couldn't get myself to look away from the scene. Tears cascading down my face, but I couldn't take my eyes off my youngest brother. The last moments I could see my little brother….

And like hell I was going to leave Mikey alone in those last moments.

7 minutes

Mikey's limbs twitched in anticipation, and his scared eyes flickered over to dad. The latter was looking at Mikey with horrified eyes. And neither of us moved… neither of us were able to move or do anything.

It took 8 minutes and 10 seconds before Mikey started to kick into the water, eyes widening in sheer panic. Hands flew to his throat, broken arm totally forgotten. His body tipped backwards, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. And I could almost _see_ the water sliding down and into his lungs.

Mikey's body convulsed, jerking to the side.

 _And then the room exploded_.

I yell, body moving impossibly fast to turn my shell towards the explosion, shielding the two remaining brothers I could still protect. My head whirled around, staring wide eyed at the wall, or rather, where the wall used to be.

"Guys!" April yelled, rushing towards us. Slash and Leatherhead were right behind her. And I could see Casey and the rest of the mutanimals following closely.

"Get Mikey first!" I heard myself yell, and everyone's attention immediately snapped towards the water. My eyes widened in fear. He wasn't moving, _Mikey wasn't moving_. Both LH and Slash immediately understood, sprinting over to the cage. Slash didn't hesitate, slamming his hammer into the glass.

Cracks spread across the cage, and LH immediately slammed his tail against the glass.

The cage shattered, water spilling out into every direction.

"Get us out now!" Don shouted in fear. "MIKEY!" He screamed, but Mikey didn't even stir, body splayed on the ground and eyes closed. _Too late.. they were too late._ Rockwell's eyes lit up, and before I knew what was happening, the bars separated themselves. I found myself running before I could comprehend it.

Pain jolted through my body the moment my bare knees made contact with the ground, but I didn't care.

"DONNIE" I found myself screaming, but I didn't wait for an answer. My fingers found Mikey's neck, and a weak beat thrummed under my digits. LH seemed to understand, tilting Mikey's head back, and I immediately crouched down to breathe air into his lungs. His plastron rose ever so slightly.

"Keep breathing" I heard LH murmur. "April free Master Splinter, we have to be ready for an attack" He ordered, but I paid no attention to it. _Keep breathing, keep breathing_. People were crowding around Mikey's body. Don's fingers were on Mikey's neck, Casey was holding Mikey's wrist, also feeling his pulse.

I kept breathing air into his airways, every 5 seconds like Don had taught us.

"Shit!" Don suddenly cursed. "Leo start CPR _now_!" He yelled in panic. I wasted no time, turning towards Mikey's chest, and pressing down hard. _1, 2, 3…_ _30 compressions before giving two breaths_.

"Damnit Mikey!" Raph yelled, fear lacing his voice.

 _It was supposed to be Raph… he was supposed to do CPR, he was the strongest…_ And yet I was the only one who wasn't injured.

"Don it ain't working!" Raph yelled.

"LH you have to take over!" Don yelled. LH doesn't wait, immediately turning to Mikey's side. I reach forwards, placing his paws on the right place. Leatherhead presses down, too softly, too hesitant. The second time the plastron gives way, bending inwards.

"Keep going" Don urges, voice shaking. LH presses again, harder this time.

 _SNAP_. I wince, recoiling almost. Mikey didn't even react… and that was the only thing that shocked me enough to not stop Leatherhead right then and there. LH stopped for a moment, eyes widening at the sound coming from Mikey's chest.

"Keep going damnit!" Raph yelled, tears jumping into his eyes. LH obliged, pushing down again. Ribs grinded against each other, again, again, and again. Too fast to really hear them, but too loud to _not_ hear them.

 _30 compressions_. I immediately lean over, breathing into Mikey's mouth two times again…

At the second breath Mikey suddenly convulsed. My youngest brother makes a sobbing sound before water spills out of his mouth. LH is the first one to react, pulling Mikey's head towards him and to the side. Mikey coughed, more water spilling from his mouth. I put my hands on his shell.

"Let it out Mikey" I murmur, unable to hide the tremor in my voice. My hands were shaking on Mikey's shell, and I had no way to stop them. But that wasn't my biggest concern right now. "Just breathe otouto"

Mikey coughed harshly, a sob tearing from his throat.

"Guys" April suddenly breathed out, fear clear in his voice. "He is coming" We didn't need clarification, we knew all too well who April was referring to. _Shredder_.

"Get out of here, I will hold him off" Dad spoke. I whirl my head around.

"Dad no, you can't" Don protests with wide eyes.

"This is not up for debate, you will need to get out of here. You are injured and in no state to fight" I frown, glancing at my two other younger brothers. Raph still had the bullet lodged in his shoulder, and Don was still physically weak from his torture, and his wrist was still broken.

"Slash you stay with dad, LH can you carry Mikey?" I order, and LH nods, gently scooping up Mikey.

"No Leonardo, I will not allow you or anyone to get hurt" Dad shook his head. "You need to go before it is too late"

"Too late brother" Shredder's voice cut through the room. My head snapped to the entrance of the room, but Shredder was moving before I could really see him. Slash reacted first, jumping forwards and slamming his weapon towards the Shredder. The latter ducked, jumping out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Get everyone out!" Dad ordered before charging in as well.

"Leo we have to go" Don urges, and I look at him with desperate eyes. "Raph and I are in no shape to fight, and dad can handle himself" He urges, anxiously glancing at the opening. Footbots were now slowly appearing.

"Don't let them escape you fools!" Shredder shouted. "Kill them all" He ordered, extending the blades on his gauntlet and charging in again.

"Go now!" I yell, and we were all moving before I even finished ordering. Dad… dad would be okay. He was better than Shredder, I knew it. But dad was injured… he wasn't fully okay at the moment. Yet, Slash was with him, and that would distract Shredder… they would be okay. They had to be.

"Leo they're closing in on us" April breathed out, continuing to run. I could hear Don breathing harshly next to me. He was injured as well, just like Raph. They wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. But we had to get away first. No… everyone else had to get out of the building first.

"Keep going, I'll hold them off" I yelled. I could see doubt flickering in Don's eyes but I shook my head. "Don't argue now Donatello" I almost growled, and then, after a few seconds, Don reluctantly nodded.

We ran around the corner and I stopped, whirling around. I had no weapons, nothing to defend myself, but I didn't need them right now.

I could hear footsteps continuing.. which meant they followed my order. LH had no way to fight when he carried Mikey, Raph and Don were injured as well. And they needed Casey, April and Rockwell to defend themselves.

 _And I would do anything to keep them safe_.

 _Even if I couldn't keep myself safe._

TMNT

I didn't specify ages but I suppose they're around 7 or 8 here.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo's POV

 _And I would do anything to keep them safe_.

 _Even if I couldn't keep myself safe._

There was a slight tremor in my fingers, but I didn't pay attention to them, I tried to block it out. The sounds of the robots running towards me echoed through the hallway. I took a deep shuddering breath, never closing my eyes. I just hoped the rest would be able to get away, get home safely.

I hoped dad would win, I hope I could save my younger brothers.

The first three footbots rounded the corner, screeching horribly and running straight towards me. I growled low in my throat, anticipating before jumping straight at them. _Their heads… their heads were their weak points._ I wrap an arm around the footbots neck, using it as leverage.

My foot connected with the chest of the second footbot, which collided with the third. Then, swiftly, I twisted the neck. Sparks flew out of the robot, and I felt my skin buzzing with faint electricity. I groan, dropping the robot and facing the others again. _Two more bots joined_.

 _And I would do anything to keep them safe_.

I took a shuddering breath, waiting this time for them to reach me. I growled again, dropping down and sweeping my legs to take _theirs_ off the ground. Two bots tumbled down, and I immediately jumped back to create some distance. Another one ran at me, and I slammed my fist into his ribcage.

Suddenly something struck my head.

I hiss through my teeth, pain shooting through my head. I lash out blindly, feeling my arm connect with the arm of a robot. The same robot, or at least one of them, struck my chest. I stumbled backwards.

 _Too many, there were too many_.

My hands unconsciously reached for my swords, my belt, anything that could help me. But I had nothing. I jump up again, flipping over two of them, and grasping the head of one of them. The robot whined, electricity sizzling as the head was ripped clean off. I whirl around, throwing the head at the other.

"Aagh!" I cry out, something connecting with my shell. I stumble, and I felt my own legs giving out. _Damnit_. I glance up in panic, seeing the footbot right in front of me. He raised his arm, ready to strike.

"LEO!" Someone suddenly screamed, before something flew through the air, impaling the footbot's head. My eyes flew open, and both April and Casey ran to my side. April standing in front of me, and Casey helping me up.

"I told you guys to run" I croak, but Casey shook his head.

"Like heck we will abandon you" Casey said, handing me two tantos. "It's all I have" He says, grabbing his own weapons.

"It's all I need" I reply, flinging myself at the footbots again.

TMNT

Raph's POV

"They should've been back by now" Don murmured, worried eyes glancing at the streets below him.

"You should sit down Donatello" Leatherhead said softly, putting a hand on Don's shoulder. The latter glances back at the mutant, and both LH and Don looked at each other for a few moment, before Don's gaze travelled to the figure he was holding in his arms. LH seemed to understand, dragging his gaze down as well.

Mikey was pretty much unresponsive, not entirely unconscious, but not really realising what was happening around him except _panic_ and _worry_. But he wasn't in any danger, he was okay, the mutanimals got him out… he was going to be okay. I swallow harshly, looking at the streets below again.

Such a small distance away from the warehouse the Shredder had kept us in, out of view, but close enough to spot Leo... or dad.

Don had assured me Mikey would be okay... but Leo and dad were still in danger, and I couldn't lose them, I couldn't lose any of them. I grit my teeth, tears stinging in my eyes. _I couldn't lose them_.

I could hear Don shuffle closer to me, but I didn't react. My muscles were tense, ready to do _something_. But I couldn't do anything, I couldn't do anything but wait. Casey and April had gone in to help Leo the moment we were out of the building, and I had no way of knowing they were alright, no way of helping them in my current state.

All we could do was wait right now.

"Guys!" A female voice suddenly called out. My eyes widen, whirling my head to the side. "We had to find another way out, but we-" April continued, but I paid no attention to her. Casey and April were both okay, a few bruises and a few shallow cuts. But they were still walking.

And in between they were carrying a struggling Leo.

"What happened?" I interrupt her, running towards my only older brother. Leo lifts his head sluggishly, smiling slightly.

"Hit his head pretty hard, concussion for sure" Casey filled in, and both Rockwell and Don were immediately at Leo's side.

"You idiot" Don hisses through his teeth, tipping Leo's head up slightly.

"I'm okay Don" Leo insists, straightening up until he was standing at full height.

"Ya can barely stand" I growl, gesturing to his wobbling knees, and Casey and April holding him up. Leo rolls his eyes, but doesn't comment on it. "Let's get ya sitting, we ain't leaving without dad"

TMNT

(Leo's POV)

"Dad!" Don was the first one to notice, jumping up and running straight towards the figure of our father limping our way. Which could only mean one thing, Shredder was…

"My sons" Dad spoke, a relieved yet scolding tone in his voice. Arms wrap around Don tightly, and he closes his eyes in relief. "You all should have gone home" He says, and that's when I understood the scolding part of his tone. He wanted us to abandon him completely, get ourselves to safety.

 _Pretty much what I wanted them to do with the footbots_.

"We couldn't" I reply softly, and Dad looks at me with slightly horrified eyes. There was a moment of silence, and I knew he was scanning me, and scanning all of us for injures, new or old.

I don't pay attention to him, glancing at him as well, before trailing to Slash. The mutant had helped dad climb up the rooftop, but he seemed to be okay himself. Except for the knot that was already forming on his head.

"How is Michelangelo?" He eventually asks, walking over Mikey. There was a slight limp in his steps, blood covered his fur and clothes, and he had a few cuts. But he seemed to be alright.

"He hasn't really been awake, but I believe he will be alright" Rockwell said, and dad nodded sadly, putting a gentle hand on Mikey's head. Over the past.. however long we had been waiting, Mikey had been awake a couple of times. But always looking at us with half-closed eyes, and never speaking.

It was like he was awake, but his body was too exhausted to do anything else than look.

"We should get going, Leatherhead are you willing to assist us to our lair?" Dad asks, and LH immediately nods.

"Of course I would" LH spoke, carefully hosting Mikey up again. The latter blinked warily, eyes not focusing. "It is alright my friend, you are safe" LH murmured, and Mikey closes his eyes again after a few seconds. Casey silently took it upon himself to help me get down, and back home.

Slash was helping dad, LH Mikey, and Don managed with the help of Raph and April.

TMNT

"Sit Leo, there's nothing you can do now" April said softly, sitting down next to Don, and gently taking his wrist. Casey had already gather the medical kit, and was prepping Don's arm.

"Let me take a look at that shoulder Raph" I instead say, glancing at my immediate younger brother. I ignore the scowl that was surely coming from Don. _But I couldn't just do nothing_. Dad, Leatherhead and Rockwell were in Donnie's lab patching up Mikey, and Casey and April had offered to look after us.

 _But I couldn't just do nothing_.

"Yer head okay?" Raph asks, glancing at me with a worried look, but he gestures to his shoulder as a way to tell it was okay. Of course _he_ would understand that I wouldn't be able to just wait. And he trusted me more with taking out a bullet than our human friends, no offense to them.

But we had been trained by Don, and we had more experience with wounds and injuries. April was the most qualified, and could wrap, and stitch. But taking a bullet out was another story.

"I'm fine" I insist, taking one of the kits and sitting down next to Raph. I still had a slight headache, but I was sure Raph already knew that. I gently take his arm, taking off the bandages that covered the wound. Raph hisses the moment the air hit his shoulder, glancing at it.

A little bit of blood bubbled up at the wound, and I reach for a piece of gauze in the kit, pressing it against it.

Raph watched silently as I worked around the wound, cleaning it, sterilising before carefully taking the bullet out. I had to wipe my hands multiple times to get rid of the blood, but my hands were fine. If I could just focus on _something_.

"Should I get the mattresses for you guys?" Casey asked suddenly. I glance up for a moment. They were done patching up Donnie, and April had already walked off to the kitchen.

"I don't think anyone can sleep alone tonight" Don murmurs, and Casey nods with a thoughtful look on his face before walking away again.

"How are you feeling Don?" I ask softly, taking my eyes off Raph's wound again for just a split-second. Don looks at me, before shrugging slightly.

"I'll be alright" He speaks after a while. I nod, taking a shuddering breath before turning back to the stitch work in front of me. I ignored.. or rather, decided to focus on finishing the stitches as Casey dragged three mattresses into the pit. April had come back with some ice for my head, but apart from that, we didn't really know what to do.

We were all injured, not horribly so but still injured. But nothing compared to how bad Mikey was at the moment, and they were still working on him in the lab. It was awful to have to wait, not just the waiting, but the sitting around was the worst. Knowing we could be doing something, but not allowed to do so.

"He'll be alright Leo" April murmured, hugging me from behind the couch. She tugs her face into the crook of my shoulder for a few moments, and I bring my arm up to grasp hers.

"Thanks for coming back for me today" I answer, and I can feel a sly smile spread across her face.

"Always Leo, you're family" She speaks softly, tightening her hug for a short moment. Then, she carefully untangles her arms. "I'm going to bed, I told my dad I'm staying here. So I'm here if you need anything" She says.

I nod, glancing at Casey. It wasn't like he wasn't welcome here, not at all. April was close to family at this point, Casey was part of the family too, but they were still… outsiders so to speak. For 15 years it had just been the five of us, and while we trusted April and Casey with our lives, there were also moments when they weren't invited.

"I'm crashing in Raph's room" He says, no doubt sensing what I was silently asking him. April had taken the last free room in the lair, and claimed it as her own. Even if it was after our persistence to take that particular room. Casey has been unfortunate, but so far, he hadn't lived here either.

So when he stayed the night, he often slept in Raph's room. There was a mattress beneath the bed, and he had extra stuff like pyjamas and a toothbrush just in case. Casey and Raph were the closest after all, and they both snored like chainsaws, and both slept very deeply. They wouldn't wake each other up with their snores.

"Night Case" Raph murmured as a goodbye, and the human boy left the living room.

"We should get some sleep, heal up" Don offers, but neither of us have the energy to complain. I could see that we were all tired, exhausted was more like it. We hadn't slept well these last few days, constantly worried and on our guards. And in our current state, we were no help to Mikey.

Eventually we ended up on the mattresses that were in the middle of the pit. Don was in the middle of the two of us, Raph with his good shoulder to Don's side, and me on the other side, curled around my second youngest brother.

"Guys?" Raph suddenly asks softly. I blink my eyes open, but I made no move to stand up. I hum softly. There's a short silence, almost as if Raph was hesitating to continue his train of thought. "I love you guys" He eventually whispers, almost too soft for me to hear it.

Despite the situation, I can't help but crack a smile. Of course this situation would prompt him to finally admit his feelings, of course this situation would soften him up enough to admit that he loved us. Even if we all knew it already, his actions often spoke louder than words.

"I love you too Raph" I whisper, and I curl tighter around Don, but he was already long out. Soft snores echoed through the pit, but instead of being annoying, they were soothing. It was a sign that Don was alright, that Don would be alright.

And I could only hope that the same could be said for Mikey.

TMNT

*Sigh* So I had no idea how to actually write the suspense and waiting stuff xD But figuring you already knew that they'd all survive I just skipped right to the reunion.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo's POV

"My son?" I could feel gentle hands on my arm, shaking me ever so slightly. I frown slightly, curling up even tighter. "Leonardo" The voice insisted, and I warily blink my eyes open, rolling to the other side to look up at the sad smile of dad. I immediately sit up.

"Mikey?" I ask, ignoring the slightly panicked look on dad's face at my sudden movements.

"He is asleep, Rockwell, Leatherhead and I have finished treating him" Dad says softly. I frown, glancing at Raph and Don for a moment, but they were both still asleep, snuggled together. I smile sadly, and I knew I would've laughed if it was any other day.

"He's going to be alright?" My voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, but I couldn't care less at the moment. A small smile appeared on dad's face, and I could fee relief flood through my system.

"He will be alright, my son."

 _Oh thank God_. I take a shuddering breath, leaning back slightly. Dad's hand was immediately on my shell, concerned eyes trailing towards the wound on my head. But I wave him off, taking another shuddering breath before leaning forwards again. I glance to the right, biting my lip before looking at dad again.

He was still looking at me with a worried gaze.

"Why only wake me?" I ask.

Dad chuckles softly despite the situation. "They looked too peaceful for me to disturb them" He tells me, and I frown at the implication. That meant I hadn't been, it meant that I had been having some kind of nightmare, or bad dream. I glance at dad, and he seemed to understand what I was thinking.

We often understood each other with a single glance. I mean, after growing up in isolation for 15 years we knew each other too well, we knew every character trait, every little glance we could read and understand.

"It seemed as if you were having a troubling dream" He says softly. I nod numbly, _a troubling dream_ , so no nightmare.

I shake my head. "I don't remember it" I mutter, brushing dad aside and standing up. Blood seems to rush to my head the moment I stand up, and I stumble slightly. Dad stabilises me with an even worried gaze.

"You should rest" Dad says softly, but I shake my head again.

"No, I need to check up on Mikey" Dad looks at me with a conflicted look, before he slowly nods.

"I know I cannot stop you" He murmurs, putting an arm around my shell to support me. I smile gratefully, allowing dad to help me over to the infirmary. I should've been prepared for the sight that met me. I had seen Mikey worsen in front of me for way too many days, I had seen him get beaten.

I had seen him get weaker and weaker every single day we were in the prison.

I had seen him bleeding, wounds left untreated, but the sight in front of me was worse than he had ever looked in the past few days.

"Mikey" I whisper, voice just barely audible. I make my way over to the bed, sitting down on the chair next to it. Mikey looked so small in the bed, oxygen mask on his face, cast around his left arm, body filled with bruises, and welts. The whip marks had been treated as well, but we had been too late to stitch it.

It would scar, of course it would after leaving it for so long. His wrists had been wrapped with bandages, injured by the shackles. I was certain that there were wounds below the blanket. He still broke his ankle, I knew we broke his ribs after giving him CPR.

"We have set his arm and ankle, and wrapped his most severe wounds. However, we could not stitch his wounds as it had been too long since he sustained them" Dad spoke with a heavy voice, the raw emotion was rare for him to display, and it probably unsettled me as much as seeing my youngest brother like this.

I sigh, lowering my head. My hand rested heavily on top of Mikey's non-broken arm, but I couldn't get myself to do more.

"He will be alright, my son" Dad whispers, sitting down next to me. I glance to the right, looking at him with tears stinging in my eyes.

"He still look so… so wounded" I whisper, not knowing what to say. My heart was painfully pounding against my chest, and I could feel a single tear fall down my cheek.

"Physical wounds will heal over time" He says. I grimace. _And the psychological ones wouldn't?_ "I know seeing him in such a state is hard"

"But I don't know why" I whisper back, turning my head towards him. "I- I mean… I saw him all that time. And he's going to be okay now, he looks better, but I can't help but think he looks worse." I stutter, eyes travelling to Mikey again, who looked peaceful for the first time in days.

I was glad he was finally getting sleep, without the pain, but he still looked so _wrong_.

"That is because he is supposed to be safe at home. Seeing him in this state in what is supposed to be a safe haven is hard" I look down, subconsciously rubbing Mikey's hand with my thumb. I take a shuddering breath, leaning forwards slightly. Dad and I don't talk, but I welcome the silence.

It felt nice, and I eventually found myself growing more and more tired.

TMNT

"L-Leo?" A weak voice whispered softly, and my head immediately snaps up. A stab of pain runs through my head, but I don't pay attention to it. My eyes immediately locked on Mikey's eyes, finally open.

"Mikey" I breathe out, standing up and grabbing his arm a little tighter. Mikey smiled weakly, squeezing softly. I choke on a laugh, tears jumping in my eyes. "Hey baby bro" I whisper, allowing the tears to stream freely down my face.

"R-Raph… D?" He asks, voice raspy. He closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath but stopping when a shudder wracked through his body. I put a gently hand on his plastron, and Mikey opened his eyes again.

"Sleeping, they're okay" I tell him, but it's clear that Mikey doesn't believe me. I sigh, sitting down again. "We treated Raph's bullet wound, and casted Don's wrist. They're not injured badly Mikey, they're going to be okay" I say, and Mikey eventually nods.

"And me?"

I grimace, because while I knew that question was coming, I was not ready to answer what was wrong with Mikey right now, the list LH and Rockwell had made was already torture to read through. But I knew that I had to, he was allowed to know what his own diagnosis was, his own injuries.

He deserved that much.

"They casted your left arm and ankle, treated and wrapped your wrists. They couldn't stitch your stabwound, or the whip marks but they wrapped them to be safe. The bone in your nose is broken, and so are your ribs, but they will heal on their own. You'll be okay otouto" The last part was barely above a whisper.

Because it wasn't a lie technically. I mean, physically he would be alright according to dad. All the physical wounds would heal without a problem, the broken bones, the wounds, the whip marks, they would heal. But emotional? We had no clue how he would react, if he would be okay.

We had to wait, monitor him closely. And then there were the scars. After so many days, stitching the wounds was impossible. Which would mean a higher risk of infection, which we luckily, miraculously, avoided. But it also meant scarring. Don had already talked about reducing the scarring, it was possible.

But it also meant more surgeries for Mikey, and for now, we wanted to avoid those. We would wait to heal him, and help him emotionally first. Wait until we were all okay again.

"How long was I out Leo?" Mikey asks suddenly, craning his neck slightly to glance at the door. I follow his eyes, eventually landing on the door in Mikey's room, wide open for anyone to look into.

"Just 3 days, not long" I shake my head, turning back to him. We had moved him to his room the day after we were rescued, we all preferred our own rooms over the lab. So when it was clear that Mikey wasn't in any danger anymore, we immediately moved him.

Mikey nods shakily, collapsing on the bed again. "I want to see dad" He whimpers softly, watching me. "I want to see Raph and Don" He adds. I immediately nod, patting his shoulder carefully.

"I'll go get them" I say, ready to leave but Mikey's hand tightens around mine. I turn around again, frowning slightly.

"Leo" He whispers, tears jumping in his eyes. I understood before he had to explain himself, and I carefully wrapped my arms around him, lifting him off the bed slightly so I could hug him tighter. Mikey immediately wrapped his arms around me as well, burying his face in the crook of my shoulder.

He cried, sobs wracking through his body. I could feel tears burning in my own eyes, and I hid them in Mikey's embrace as well, but I wasn't ashamed of them. I wasn't a leader right now, I was a big brother, and my baby brother was finally awake again.

Neither of us, apart from Mikey, were big on hugs. But Mikey was, he loved hugs, and at times like these, he _needed_ them. He needed them, while we longed for them. So I squeezed a bit tighter, and I could feel a shaky laugh escape Mikey's throat. Eventually he nods shakily.

It was a sign for me to let go of him, and I, albeit reluctantly, did.

There was an unspoken conversation between us, and I gently wipe the tears away from his eyes with my thumb before giving him an assuring nod.

Leaving him alone now was the last thing I wanted, but I knew he wanted to see his entire family right now.

"Guys!" I shout, and right now I was so glad dad was sitting with Raph and Don in the pit. Immediately, three alarmed faces turned to me. "He's awake, he wants to see you" I could see dad's eyes widen, and he was immediately up. Raph glanced at Don for a moment, but the latter was also up already.

I shot a calculating look towards my second youngest brother, but he seemed to be okay. He was still a bit weak, and he got tired quickly, but over these last 3 days he had gotten much better. The bruises were slowly starting to fade, and he was able to walk on his own without a problem.

I quickly follow dad back to Mikey's room, knowing Don and Raph were right behind me.

"Dad" Mikey choked out the moment dad walked into the room.

"My son" Dad breathes out, hurrying over to the side of the bed and tightly hugging Mikey. The latter sobs loudly, burying his face in dad's fur without hesitance.

"He's awake" I could hear Don whisper behind me. I smile sadly, nodding. Mikey wasn't ready to let go, but he forced himself to let go because he wanted a hug from Raph and Don as well, I could see, I knew my brothers. Don wasted no time, hurrying over to Mikey, and hugging him tightly as well.

Raph followed soon after, crushing Mikey against his plastron, but being so gently at the same time. Mikey sobbed silently, closing his eyes as if he was soaking up the affection Raph so barely displayed.

"How are you feeling Mikey?" Don asks softly as Raph pulled away from the embrace, but his hand never left Mikey's. The latter glances at Don.

"It's throbbing slightly, but it's mostly just… numb" Mikey explains, and I trail towards the line that was still embedded in Mikey's elbow.

"You're on a lot of painkillers" Don explained gently, and Mikey nods tiredly. "Don't fight it little bro, you need to rest" Don encourages, but this time Mikey shakes his head.

"D'nt wanna go t'sleep" He mumbles, and Don smiles sadly at the statement.

"I know otouto" He whispers.

"I ain't leaving you Mikey, but ya need rest" Raph said, voice so soft, sounding too fragile. Mikey glances at him, before glancing at the open space besides him. Raph huffs at the silent message. "Little brat, aren't ya?" He snickers, and Mikey actually smiled. Raph glances at Don, but the latter nods as an approval.

Raph carefully laid down next to Mikey, being mindful of the IV's and the injuries he had. Mikey didn't seem to care, immediately snuggling up to his older brother.

"How are you guys?" He mumbles, not looking at any of us. His eyes were closed, but he didn't seem all too relaxed. I smile sadly, I had already answered that question earlier. But of course Mikey wanted to hear it from them, of course Mikey would be worried about his brothers.

I can see Raph glancing at me, and I shrug.

"Just a bulletwound little brother" Raph tries to assure him.

"Just a bullet wound" Mikey scowled weakly, and Raph snorts.

"Ya know what I mean" Raph shoots back. "The cut on ma arm is almost healed, and my nose will heal in time" I tilt my head slightly, glancing at Raph again. His face was still slightly swollen, and Don had quickly concluded that Shredder had broken the bone near his nose when he punched him.

But there wasn't much we could do about that, it would heal over time.

"I'm okay Mikey, it's just my wrist" Don explains, and I can see Mikey's eyes roam over Don's body, no doubt seeing the still healing bruises. Don sighs at that, but doesn't comment on it.

"Your brothers are all fine my son. You must give your injuries time to heal" Dad comments, and Mikey nods tiredly, closing his eyes again.

We watched silently, neither of us wanting to leave just yet. Soon, Mikey's breathed evened out, and it was clear that he was asleep again.

"You okay with staying here?" I ask softly, once I was sure Mikey was completely out. Raph glances at me, a wary smile appearing on his face.

"I'm comfy here, and if it calms 'im down, I wouldn't mind either way" Raph shrugs slightly, careful not to jolt Mikey. I nod, patting his good shoulder before standing up. I glance at Dad and Donnie, but both were already up.

"Call me if you need anything, or if Mikey needs something" Don said, placing a phone on the nightstand so Raph would be able to reach it. The underlying message however, was clear. Don wanted Raph to call the moment Mikey showed signs of being bothered by his injuries.

He wanted to be called the moment Mikey started hurting, or anything felt wrong at all.

Raph nodded firmly, clearly refraining himself from rolling his eyes. He knew this already, and of course he would call the moment Mikey started to be bothered by his injuries. Don smiles again, eventually leaving the room again. I lingered for a short moment, but Raph just gestured for me to go.

I merely smirk at him, before leaving the room as well, and softly closing the door.

Physical wounds would heal with time… and maybe, maybe the psychological ones would as well.

TMNT

One more chapter to go! Thank you so much for everyone who stuck with this story! (Can we get it to 100 reviews? :D)

See ya! *Hug*


	11. Chapter 11

"Dad?" I could hear Michelangelo ask softly. I glance at my youngest son with curious eyes.

"What is wrong, my son?" I ask, eyes roaming over Michelangelo's figure. He was currently still in bed, blanket drawn to his plastron and covering most of the wounds he had obtained from Saki. All in all, he was healing nicely, and it didn't seem like the pain was bothering him all that much anymore. An IV was still steadily giving him painkillers.

But ever since Michelangelo had woken up, Donatello had turned it down a notch, steadily decreasing it.

"I just… how did the Mutanimals find us?" He asks softly, nose scrunching up slightly. I had to keep myself from doing the same thing. It wasn't a memory I wanted to think about again. Seeing my youngest son inside the glass, him going under the water and me being unable to help him. And the worst part was that I could do nothing, and he expected me to help him.

I had promised to protect him when he was a toddler, I had promised nothing bad would happen to him. And while I realised that he did not believe that now he was older, he understood the dangers of the world, and that some things were out of my control. Yet, I could not help but feel guilty at the thought that I couldn't help him when he needed me most.

I take a soft breath. "When we could not find you four after so many attempts, I had grown impatient" I reluctantly admit. "So I conducted a plan so the Mutanimals would know your location"

Michelangelo frowns at that. "You had a tracker on you?" He deducts, and I shook my head softly.

"I did not, we knew, or feared, that Saki would look for such trackers" I spoke softly. "We managed to fabricate a device that would enable the tracking function on your phones, but it would need to be close to the phone itself" Understanding dawned down on Michelangelo's face, and his eyes widened.

"You sacrificed yourself?" He whispers, and I nod, almost in shame.

"It was the only way my son, it was worth the risk. I would do everything to keep you four safe" I tell him, putting my hand on his hand. He glances at it, a frown still on his face. "I sought out Oroku Saki, and pretended that he had bested me, and allowed him to take me captive"

"What if he had killed you?" Michelangelo mumbles, tears shining in his eyes. I look at him with sorrow in my eyes, brushing away the tear that trailed down first. I knew I could not stop all of them, just like I could not protect my sons against everything in this world, I could not protect him from who I once considered my brother.

But I would do everything in my power to try.

"I knew he would not, he does not want to kill me, he wants to make me suffer" I say, ignoring the lump that was forming in my throat at the sentence. "I knew he would take me to the four of you" _To allow me to suffer, because he knew that seeing him hurt my sons would hurt me the most_.

"What happened?"

"I suppose the device worked as the Mutanimals had hoped, as they came to rescue us mere hours later." I tell him softly, squeezing his hand in assurance. "I took some time for the phone to be encrypted, but it worked." I add, unable to hold the tears at bay right now.

Yet, at the same time I did not care about being, or looking, collected. I did not care about having to put up a stern front for my sons to protect them. They knew… Michelangelo knew especially, he had a gift of understanding emotions. So I allowed my tears to fall freely, staring down at my youngest son.

Who, despite all odds being against him, survived, and was going to be okay.

TMNT

"Hey Don" I heard someone mutter behind me. I immediately whirl around in shock, because I recognised that voice.

"Mikey, you shouldn't be out of bed yet!" I yell, barely containing myself from shouting at him. Mikey shrugs at the comment. There was a thin blanket draped across his shoulder, effectively hiding most of his wounds. But there was no covering up his still swollen face from his broken nose.

Or the boot that was tightly wrapped around his ankle to stabilise his broken ankle.

"I really regret giving you that boot" I grumble, standing up and walking over to him.

"I would've crawled" Mikey jokes weakly, and I can't help but crack a smile at that. Because he absolutely would crawl if he wanted to come here, but couldn't walk on his broken ankle yet.

"I know you would" I tell him gently. "Why did you come here in the first place? I meant what I said, you shouldn't be out of bed yet." At the comment, Mikey glances down in shame. And it is then that I notice the bags that were under his eyes.

"You're having trouble sleeping?" I ask softly, and Mikey reluctantly looks up, nodding. "Nightmares?" Again he nods, albeit reluctantly. Of course he had nightmares, I should've known he was having nightmares. I would be stupid not to suspect he would after what we went through.

I would be stupid not to realise it considering-

"I know you're having them as well" Mikey bites back softly, and I blink a couple of times. _I would be stupid not to realise it considering I had them as well_.

"That's why you came here? What about Leo or Raph?" _Or even dad_. Because it was highly likely that they were having nightmares as well, or at least trouble sleeping.

"You're the only one who works himself to exhaustion. Leo and Raph don't" Mikey huffs, trying to cross his arms, but failing with the cast around his left arm. He huffs again, instead reaching for the blanket, and wrapping it tighter around himself.

"That's… fair" I mumble, shrugging after a few seconds. "But I really need to finish this first, you can sit if you want, it's not good for your ankle to have weight on it so soon. And you need to rest" I tell him starting to turn around but Mikey stopped me.

"You need rest too" He bit back, anger seeping through his voice. "And we both know you don't have to finish _something_ , that's just an excuse. Heck, how do you even work with a broken wrist?" He spat out. I blink a couple of times again, because Mikey rarely got angry like this. Determined sure, and this wasn't the first time he tried to get me to stop working.

But he sounded angry right now, frustrated. But he was right.

I glance back at the machine I was working on, before letting out a sigh. "I guess you're right" I mumble, turning back to my only little brother again. A small smile appeared on his face. "I don't suppose I can get you to bed?" I question, and he shakes his head.

"I'm not going to bed" He mutters, a dark look appearing on his face. I nod with a sigh.

Anyone else, outside this family that is, would've written his anger off as a result of what we went through. Mikey getting angry was uncommon, but that didn't mean that it never happened. I knew Mikey was just scared right now, scared because of what happened to him, but also scared for us.

"Movie?" I ask him, and he smiled slightly, nodding. I walk over to him, putting an arm around him for both support and comfort, and he happily obliges, leaning into my side. The bruises were still on my body, but I didn't feel as weak as I did 4 days ago, and my wrist had stopped hurting after 2 days.

So I had no problem helping Mikey to the living room. I grabbed an extra blanket for myself, and put on a movie. I knew Mikey didn't care what movie we would be watching, for him it was an excuse to keep us close to him. But for his sake, I put on something he loved as well, and something we all enjoyed watching, _Disney_.

"Do you want me to _not_ sleep?" Mikey asks, sarcasm dripping from his face. I laugh, sitting down next to him and wrapping the blanket around the both us. "That song is going to be stuck in my head for days" Mikey mumbles, and I smile, glancing at the screen, now showing the opening scene of Frozen.

Mikey happily snuggles against me, and I allow him. Because even though Mikey was the one often initiating hugs like this, we all enjoyed them. I felt safe with Mikey snuggled so close to me. It proved that he was still here with me, alive. I always felt safe snuggled into Leo's embrace, or Raph's.

And while I didn't initiate them as often, I understood while Mikey did. We all felt safe with each other.

For a moment I was afraid of Mikey's reaction when Elsa got captured, but even before the second song, Mikey was out already. He looked peaceful, eyes closed and softly breathing against my neck. I shift slightly, pulling the blanket around the both of us a bit tighter before closing my eyes as well.

And I allowed the distant sound of the movie, and Mike's soft breathing to lull me to sleep.

TMNT

I stir slightly, a strong scent suddenly filling my nostrils. I blink my eyes open, glancing around the room. For a second I was confused why I wasn't in my room, or in my lab for that matter. It wasn't uncommon for me to fall asleep in the lab either, especially in the last few years.

But I wasn't in any of those two rooms, I was still in the living room. Right, Mikey and I watched a movie, or rather, attempted to watch a movie.

"Morning sleepyhead" A rough voice snickered, and I snap my eyes open to look at the figure. "Easy brainiac, just me" Raph mumbles, slightly startled from my reaction. I sigh, sagging again. It was then that I realised the blanket that was around his shoulder, just like one was around mine.

"You slept here as well?" I ask softly, and Mikey chuckles against me. I glance down, seeing him wide awake.

"Told you he was out" Mikey said with a satisfying smile on his face. Raph rolls his eyes, but was interrupted by Leo walking back into the kitchen with a plate of pancakes. I blink a couple of times.

"Okay I'm officially confused." I mutter, eyeing warily at the plate Leo placed on the cough.

"I didn't make them if that's what you're asking" Leo rolls his eyes.

"I did" April smiles as she enters the room as well.

"Hey April" I smile at the sight of our human friend. April grinned, carrying 5 plates, utensils and of course the syrup.

"Morning Don" She greets me, putting down the plates next to the pancakes.

"Leo and Raph joined us during the night, they couldn't sleep either" Mikey murmurs against my collarbone softly, and I glance down at him. "It woke me up, and they thought they had woken you up as well, but I told them you were dead to the world" He snickers, and I glance at Raph, who just shrugs.

"Well if I did wake up I don't remember any of it" I mutter. Leo smiles gently, putting one of the pancakes on a plate and handing me one. Mikey sits up a bit straighter, gratefully accepting breakfast as well. I quickly glance at the clock, before mentally nodding. _Yea breakfast, it was 9 in the morning_.

I eat silently, not really feeling up to starting a conversation right now. And I allowed the silence that followed, despite April's initial tries to start a conversation, to drown out the ache in my heart at the memories of _that_ place.

TMNT

(Don's POV)

I couldn't even say I was abruptly woken by Mikey's scream. I couldn't have woken up in the first place, because I wasn't asleep. I couldn't sleep, and Mikey's scream was the exact reason why I didn't want to go to sleep. I didn't want to be reminded of _that_ place, I didn't want to see Mikey so broken, all of us so broken.

"Mikey!" I could hear Raph yell, and I whirl around towards my only younger brother. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was staring wide eyed at Raph's concerned face. "Calm down little bro" Raph rumbled low in his stomach, not breaking eye contact. Mikey's chest heaved with heavy breaths.

He didn't speak, he didn't try to say anything, just tried to keep his breathing under control.

"I-It wasn't … r-real?" Mikey stuttered, and Raph shook his head slowly. I glance at Leo with wide eyes as well. He had the same horrified expression on his face, but there was no surprise in his blue orbs, we had all expected the nightmares to return. That's why we had decided to return to the pit again last night.

"You're safe otouto, we got out" Raph said without hesitation, but I could see the subtle shaking of his arms, the fear in his eyes. Mikey burst out into tears at the sentence, and Raph brought Mikey closer, crushing him against his chest. Mikey didn't complain, burying his face in Raph's plastron.

Raph took a shuddering breath, hiding his face in the embrace as well, trying to shield himself from us. I slowly move, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder, before wrapping my arms around both of them. I could feel Leo join the hug as well, but neither of us said anything as Mikey cried.

It had been 8 days right now, 8 days since we got home. Our wounds had healed, or were still healing. My wrist was still in a cast, Leo's headache was pretty much gone by now, and Raph's bullet wound didn't bother him much anymore. Mikey's bruises were disappearing, and wounds were healing.

We would need to do surgery to remove the biggest scarring on Mikey's body, and LH and Rockwell had already volunteered to help without question. Broken bones would heal, the fatigue would eventually disappear.

But the nightmares were still there, in all of us. Every time I closed my eyes, or allowed myself to rest I could still remember Shredder hitting me, footbots dragging me back. I could remember how afraid I was, how afraid we all were when we were in that cage. I could still remember their terrified faces.

And I don't think I would ever forget.

I tighten my arms slightly, and I could feel Leo's hand reach for my hand, squeezing it softly.

 _But we were together, we were safe right now_.

And maybe that was the best medicine against the nightmares I was sure would haunt us for the rest of our lives.

TMNT

Aaaand done! Gosh I don't actually want to finish this story, but I wrote what I wanted to write, and I said what needed to be said. Thank you all for sticking with me so long, I love you guys! (Can we get it to a 100 reviews? :3)

Next week I'll post my new story!

See ya! *hug*


End file.
